Society of Lies
by xxxmega123xxx
Summary: We're all living in a place full of lies. Sometimes, we don't feel that we belong in this world. We go on endlessly, living with no purpose. I've found my purpose, and I can't say that it's noble. But I, Geo Stelar, Megaman, will do whatever it takes to complete my goals. And I pray that I won't fail... Placed in the Andromeda Saga
1. Chapter 1

**Megaman and its surrounding characters do not belong to me. I am not making any profits from this fanfic. It is purely for enjoyment of readers and improvement of my writing skills.**

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Geo Stelar.

The kid who hates the world.

Everyone avoids me.

To them, I'm just the loner.

The one who never talks...

Never answers...

And never, I mean never, makes friends.

And this is my story.

* * *

I can still remember that fateful night.

The night when it all changed...

My life got turned around...

And for the worst too.

...

...

...

...

_My father had come back. He was in the living room talking with my mom. I was elated. He was gone for three long months. Three long months I had to be away from my dad. _

_But he was back now, and everything was good again. I could show him to all my friends and brag about him being an astronaut. I could feel tears of happiness coming to my eyes as I thought about it._

_We could all be a family again..._

_I__ ran into the living room shouting in glee, "Dad! Dad! Your back!" I quickly stopped when I didn't see my father._

_"Huh?" I asked in confusion as I looked around. My mother was smiling at me, but the smile never reached her eyes. She had tearstains around her eyes, and her makeup was smeared. A strange man was in our house too. He was looking down, with his strange blue, white and red hat covering his eyes._

_There was a shrine on the kitchen table, with a lot of pictures of my family. There was one where I was on my dad's head, one where we were at the park. They were all lined in a circle around a single portrait of my father._

_He was a brown-haired man, same as my mom and I with muscular arms that would make all the other neighborhood ladies swoon for some reason. He was wearing his astronaut suit and was smiling real wide. I smiled a bit at the photo before looking around for him._

_But all I could see is that other guy with the same astronaut suit as my dad. He was shifting around and looking at me with a foreign emotion in his eyes. What was it, happiness... no not that. Was it...pity.?_

_But why, why would this guy pity me? Wait, who is this guy?_

_I wondered what he was doing in my house. He was wearing the same uniform that belonged to my dad, so...he must be an assistant of my dad?_

_He started walking over to me, and I backed up in fear. "Listen Geo." The man said in a gentle tone, that seemed to amplify my anxiety. "Your father's not coming home today." I immediately sprung into action, shouting protests. _

_I couldn't believe it. My dad promised. When he left for his big trip into space, he said he would be back in three months. So why wasn't he back! My mind refused to accept this. My dad always kept his promises! Always! There was nothing that could keep him down!_

_The man just kept standing there, and I noticed my mother was starting to shake a bit, but I dismissed it as sadness from not seeing dad. I was way too naive then. I probably am too naive now. _

_The man waited until the noise level died down before he started talking. His tone sounded forced, and he stammered a bit before finding the right words to talk to me. I was still wondering what happened to my dad._

_The man grimaced, and my mother started shaking more evidently. "Your father's not coming back Geo." I saw my mom start crying and sniveling. Her body trembling violently as she started hugging herself. The man tried to comfort her, but to no avail._

_What was going on?_

_Finally, he just gave up, and walked back over to me. He explained again, a bit more slowly. "Your father's not coming back...because he passed away." My mom was unrecognizable now, a mess on the floor. _

_I froze. I've heard about passing away. Kids at school talked about it, and we learned it from our teachers, but I couldn't quite remember what it meant._

_I somewhat noticed him going on and on about the deeds that my dad had done. _

_'He was a great man, who did great work, and it was horrible for him to...pass away. But he left behind a wife who loved him dearly, and a son who will always remember him.'_

_'Kelvin, you were a great man. And I can only hope to be as selfless as you were.'_

_'But you didn't...pass away alone. Your ideals, your legacy, they'll be left behind in your son. And I hope that he will be able to complete that life's purpose you were telling me about before.' _

_'But, I'm trailing on. So goodbye Kelvin.'_

_'And may God grace your soul.'_

_And suddenly the guy lit up a candle and burned all the pictures of my dad. I looked in astonishment at the pictures that were burning up right in front of me. I was numb right now, trying to process the facts that were told to me. _

_I then snapped out of it and charged the stand. Managing to snatch one last picture before it burned. The guy didn't stop me, and my mother was too absorbed in crying to notice. _

_I looked at the picture that was still somewhat burning. I tried to preserve it, but it was crinkling up to the flames too quickly. I looked at the picture one last time. It was a photo of me on my dad's shoulders. My body burned away, and soon the rest of the picture followed._

_Then my dad's face was the last thing remaining, and that too was burnt to a crisp. The last thing that burned was my dad's smile._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then a short whisper of, "He's gone." _

_Wait, gone...Passing away... I remembered! It all meant, oh no, ...Death._

_My father was dead._

_The person that I idolized._

_The person that I thought would never leave me._

_The most important person in my life._

_Funny how easily a person can die. He was alive yesterday, but dead today. I couldn't believe it. My dad was dead._

_Gone._

_Forever._

_And I broke down._

_At that moment, the Geo Stelar that the world knew...died. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_And I hoped he would never see the light of the world again._

* * *

I woke up, looking around my room frantically. My heart was beating uncontrollably, threatening to burst out of my chest. I was panting heavily and drips of sweat were rolling down my forehead.

That was a few years before. When my life changed.

That was the same nightmare that I've had for all those years.

All the regrets I had.

All the things I could never tell my dad.

My chances were just swept away in the wind, never to appear again.

And I hated every single moment of my life.

Ever since that day.

I got up slowly, my body creaking from the stiffness that I obtained from sleep. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I looked up at the space shuttle models that hung from the roof of my room and smiled a bit. Those were the only reminders I had of my dad.

He gave them to me on my 5th birthday. Those were the days. When we were all a family.

I shook my head. Those days would never come now. Those days, as much as I want them to, would never repeat themselves again. We would never be a family without my dad.

It doesn't matter how many people come into my life. There is nobody who has as much respect and admiration as my father. I was bitter at first, thinking that he was being selfish, dieing. But now, I realize he was willing to risk everything for his organization.

And if he can do that, then I have no reason to hate him.

I got off my bed and walked towards the bathroom. This was my regular schedule. Rinse, lather, repeat. I stripped of my pajamas, and got into the bathtub. I took a cold shower, just like every other day, hoping the cold would numb my pain.

But I knew, that was only a short-term cure. I'd one day have to face my fears. The fear of not being able to get my father back.

Because I know.

I know that he's out there.

And one day, I'll get him back.

And if I can't... I don't even want to think about it.

I put on a warm red shirt with my blue shorts and head out of the door. As I slowly make my way down the stairs, I can't help but look back to my past. I dropped out of school soon after the incident. I couldn't bear to look at all the happy kids now.

I sometimes watch them from outside my window. Playing on the streets with their soccer balls, ignoring their parents when they have to go. Such pathetic displays. I would trade anything to have my dad back, and those kids would probably trade them for a new toy.

They think their parents will last forever.

They take them for granted.

And the very thought disgusts me.

My dad was lost in a WAZA mission. A mission to create a friendship with extraterrestrial life forms. After his death, WAZA just gave up. That sickens me too. They didn't even try to make amends to us, just a couple of cheap sorries.

Who comforted my mom when she was bawling her eyes out in depression? Who made the funeral arrangements where only ten people arrived to make their amends to my father? But, I can't say anything. After all, I didn't even attend his funeral.

I just couldn't bear to go, not if they don't even have his body. It felt like I was betraying his own memory by accepting the past. It hurt too much to even look at the flowers that were placed on his gravestone.

The worst part is...

They didn't continue the program out of my dad's memory. The program that he died for...they just gave up on it. They didn't continue in his memory. Use his death as an incentive to make more advancements. They disgraced his memory.

I made it downstairs, and I saw my mom cooking breakfast. I sat down at the kitchen table and waited patiently for my food. My mother finished cooking and set down some pancakes in front of me.

I started eating. Not too fast, or too slow, being as clean as possible. That was our daily routine. "So Geo." I looked up in boredom. My mother's smiling face took up all of my vision. At first, I was a little mad at her for not being sad at dad's death, but I knew.

She was just hiding behind a mask of happiness. For my sake. She was hurting a lot more than me, and was still able to protect her feelings, and for that, I truly respect her. She's practically the only tie to humanity that I have left.

"Do you want to go to school?" She asked me in her coaxing voice. I shook my head no. Didn't she get it? School was just too painful for me. If I could ever get over my resentment and envy of other kids, I wouldn't go either.

Making bonds is too hard. When they break, they only give the other person pain... And I don't want anymore pain.

"Well that's okay. You can go whenever you need to." My mother said while smiling. That's one of the reasons I like my mom. She always respected me, now and before. Letting me make my own choices, not forcing me like the other teachers had to do.

I smiled briefly, before it got lost in my face of indifference. "Thanks." I quickly said as I finished up my breakfast and got up to wash my dishes. I was sure I saw a beaming look on my mom's face, but that was probably my own imagination.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the doorbell. My mom got up and opened the door while I just continued washing, not really paying attention to anything. "Geo! You're friends want to talk to you!" My mother yelled as I abruptly dropped the dishes in shock.

I hurriedly picked up the dishes and put them in the dryer. I started thinking. I could probably go answer the door, but that would be too annoying. Besides, if these strangers have the gall to call themselves my friends without my permission, then they deserve to be ignored.

Right.

I started walking up the stairs when a sudden voice called out. "Stop right there truant!" I stopped and slowly turned around. My mom was smiling in the background while three kids were glaring at me. Correction, more like one. The other one was looking at a picture of space in our living room and the other one was staring off into the distance. The blonde girl was glaring at me.

"What do you want," I drawled out. I really didn't have the time for these kids. The kids all snapped to attention and scowled at me. The two boys started walking towards me before the blondie stopped them.

"I'm Luna, your class president!" The girl said in a smug tone, while pointing a thumb at herself. I mentally sighed. Just another kid who thinks their all great just because they're the class president.

I paused.

Actually, I think this is the first time this has happened.

But I don't think I would even respect the president right now if he walked in through my door.

But I refocused on the group of kids in front of me. "So," I asked in an uncaring tone, somewhat basking in the fact that the kids were getting even angrier, "How does that affect me?"

They seemed to stammer for a bit, and I took the time to look at them. There was the blonde girl who was wearing a blue suit, then the big kid, who was in a brown and yellow overalls.

Seriously...overalls? The world's fallen a bit too far for my taste.

Then there was a small kid, who was wearing glasses and had his own little business suit. I think.

The midget began to take out a calculator and madly input buttons in as the bigger kids stuttered and tried to find a counter to my statement.

Personally, I think it was just random buttons.

The calculator started beeping, and I vaguely noticed the words 'ERROR! DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE!' on the screen, before the whole thing started fizzing and smoking, and then it shut down.

The big guy fell back, fainting in exhaustion. His little brain probably couldn't handle the stress of figuring out that problem.

The girl started to pace until she finally came up with something. She pointed to me and yelled.

"You're coming to school whether you like it or not!"

The temperature seemed to freeze over as I glared at the ignorant blonde rat. Even my mom seemed to shiver at the amount of pure hatred I was putting into my gaze. How dare this girl demand that I come to school!

If I wanted to, I would have come a long time ago!

I ground out the words, making them sound as icy as possible, like a scratch on a chalkboard. "And what makes you think that you can make me." The girl seemed to freeze until she stuck her nose up in the air.

"Hmph." She said before she dragged her two partners out of our house. Good. Run like the little ants you are. I started walking upstairs again, all the tension dissolving after each step I took.

"You know you didn't have to be so mean to her." My mom said to me, while tapping her foot. I turned around again, looking at my mom from the edge of my shoulder before turning back. "Don't ignore your mother!" She yelled at me. I didn't bother replying.

I slammed the door to my room, locking it in the process, not paying attention to the yells my mom sent after me. My mom can be understanding at some times, but sometimes, she's so ignorant.

I'm not a normal kid. I basically grew up without a father; forced to take responsibility in the house for a few months. Get my mom in a shape that wasn't crying and sobbing on the floor.

She has to understand...I don't need friends, especially not people who try to boss me around.

I sighed as I looked at the sun, which was now shining in the middle of the sky brightly.

I shielded my eyes from the glaring light, as I looked down at a nearby picture frame.

I looked away, forcing the feelings of yearn deep into my mind.

Those times were over.

I looked down again and sighed wearily.

I need to get rid of all this stress.

I walked to my bed and looked at the windows. I tinted them so I didn't have to see the sun. The sun made me think that the world was happy. I avoid it because I know that the world isn't. I opened them in a swift moment, ignoring the glare of light that now illuminated my room.

I jumped out of my window, using the tiles of my roof to get down easier. I landed on the ground gracefully before putting my hands in my pockets and my head down, and I started walking towards my point of peace.

I ignored the strange looks others were giving me. After all, you don't find a shady guy in my neighborhood that often. Just keep walking. Keep walking, and they'll leave you alone. This is what I always did. The glaring sun started to set as I walked from block to block.

The people parted as I walked in a straight line, headed towards my destination.

I hated these people.

They have their own pitiful description of a dream.

I don't have a dream, I have a goal.

And my goal lies with the past.

And I won't stop until I complete it.

These people...

They didn't even know what the true meaning of pain is.

Just their twisted lies to make themselves feel better.

Because all of them...

All of them...

Will never know...

What it truly means to be...

Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Guest: Woops, sorry about that. **

_We were all such a happy family. I was the little kid of the group, always asking the innocent questions, while my mother and father were the perfect couple, the ones others would send envying glances at._

_I was convinced that the world was perfect. Nothing could ever go wrong. I had a whole group of friends who practically worshipped me, and I felt like I was on top of the world. I had everything...And I loved having it._

_Too bad that didn't last._

_I was depressed, my life had stopped, and I watched as my life of happiness cracked into a void of infinite sadness. _

_Memories flashed through my head. A kid playing ball with his father. A kid stuffing himself with cake on his 6th birthday. Images flickered into view, but it all stopped at one picture. The burning picture, where the last thing I saw was my dad's smiling face._

_An outline of my father appeared in front of me. He was smiling at me as usual, and he put his hand on my shoulder. He was talking, but I couldn't hear his words. He then took his hand off my shoulder and give me a thumbs up._

_I saw him moving farther away from me. I reached my arms out, and my father was alarmed too. He started running towards me, but he wasn't making any progress. He kept running, and I was crying, tears flowing down my eyes as I tried to move, but my body wouldn't respond._

_I saw tears in dad's eyes too. He suddenly started getting transparent. His body was fading as he started running faster. "Dad!" I screamed as his whole lower body was disappearing, and he was still running._

_He disappeared completely, the only thing that I heard was..._

_"GEO!" _

"GEO! GEO!" I shook my head as I looked around for who called me. I've been plagued with nightmares ever since that fateful night. Coming back to haunt me at every chance it had. It was unrelenting. Everytime I tried to forget it, a new nightmare appeared. And the new one was even worse.

The nightmare had my father telling me that he was sad that I was forgetting him. That I was disgracing him. The thought of it made my fists clench just by thinking about it. I relaxed, letting my arms fall limply to my sides as I sighed again.

I couldn't find the person who was calling my name anymore. I looked around again and saw an increasing amount of people. They were all checking their phones and looking at an electronic device.

It's disgusting to see how much people rely on electronics; take a phone away and the world comes crashing down. The crowds were increasing in size. Looks like the person who wanted me must have gotten lost. But I wonder where all these people are going.

But then again, I'm don't keep up with that stuff.

The sun was setting now, the bright orange-yellow lights hitting my face, blinding my eyes. I didn't let it distract me. I don't need my sight to walk. I must have been so absorbed in my thinking that I didn't notice the time.

Wind was blowing around me, sending wisps of grass into my face. I breathed in the relaxing scent of plants as I took in the surroundings. I was walking down a block of store;, whether it was selling phones, to things food. This was the market section of Echo Ridge.

I remember when my father and I came here. We stopped at one of the market stands and threw tomatoes at each other. Mom was forced to break us up and we ended up having tomato salad that night.

I stopped right in front of that store and looked at it in yearning. I can still imagine the food we had that night. Even though it wasn't very good, my father and I were laughing, and my mother was smiling brightly.

Those were the days...

But why? Why did my dad have to leave? All those memories...they're just...memories. I'll won't be able to experience them again until I get my dad back. My lip quivered a bit as I saw a family shopping in the store happily.

The little child running in circles while the mom and dad were walking together, watching him in amusement. Nobody could ever imagine the next day, the father would be gone. The mother trying hard to keep from crying, and the child just plain emotionless.

Nobody did.

I resumed walking. No use thinking about it. I would be sad constantly. Every single day. But I never cried. I couldn't cry. I'm all out of tears. In the first few months, i stayed up every night yelling and screaming into a pillow about how unfair life was.

But life was just that...life.

As bad as it is, life won't wait for you.

* * *

Noon must have already passed. I bet my mom's worried about me, but I'll make it up to her somehow. She knows that if I don't go to my spot, Vista Point, I'll explode. My mom had an outlet for all that pain and depression: she cooked, and me...I go up to Vista Point everyday to stargaze. It was how the world worked.

My stomach grumbled and I grimaced. I didn't need lunch. The pain of not eating is not as nearly as strong as the pain I felt before. Food doesn't matter. When you're crying your eyes out, wishing your father would come back home, being hungry doesn't feel like anything.

I was near the school now, walking steadily, looking at the inside of it. I remember when I was there. Learning the subjects those fools do now. School doesn't prepare someone for the real life. They didn't prepare me for that day at all.

They just prepare you for the academic world, not the real world. The real world is a place where pain and hurt is common. People die, I know that. But when a person you cherish, you hold dear to your heart, leaves you. The pain is hard to bear with.

If I hadn't been there for my mom, I know she would have done something she'd regret. But I, I never had anyone. No shoulder to cry on when I was sad. No person to help me with all of those horrible nightmares.

I guess I just...coped. The days flew, turning into weeks, then years. I stopped living life to the fullest, I started living to...live. I had no purpose for a while. A time when I was a pitiful mess. But I picked myself up, I found my purpose.

And school can never prepare a person for that.

If they really wanted to help kids, they would actually say what death means, not allow them to go around the streets thinking that their parents will always be with them. Always be there to protect and shield them.

Always...

I lowered my gaze. It's no use to educate these people. They won't learn until they experience. That's what happened to me. It made me angry to think that I had ever been one of these happy kids.

It makes me furious that I never got to show my dad my appreciation.

He...died not knowing all the things I had to tell him.

No.

He didn't die. He's still alive. I know it.

He is alive. He has to be! And if he's lost somewhere with no way to get home...

Then I'll bring him back.

I was now walking up the stairs to my favorite place to look at the stars. My dad and I both loved stars. One of the many things that we had in common. Those beautiful shining lights that illuminated the dark night. It used to make me think that the world was great.

But I was wrong.

The world isn't great. It's a place full of lies and masks that people wear to protect their true feelings from the public. Life is unfair. Where a boy lives without his father. Where a woman lives without her husband. Where people constantly tell lies to make themselves feel better.

The world is a society of lies.

"HEY! STELAR! WAIT UP!" I stopped in my tracks. I turned around slowly, putting down my hood as I moved. I looked at the bottom of the stairs to see the kids that talked to me earlier today. I looked at them with pure disinterest.

I can't hate them. I know I can't blame them for not understanding my pain. They haven't had it themselves. Experienced the loneliness.

"What do you want?" I asked, pure boredom reeking in my words. The fat guy, with the weird... overall thing... started shouting stuff. I just tuned him out and watched with slight interest at the sight of the girl saying one word to make the guy be quiet.

Interesting. I might have to learn what that word was.

The girl stepped up from the other two boys and started talking about something. I think it was about kids and their...behavioral problems? She was saying that if I didn't go to school or something, then I would be socially stunted?

Hmph, shows what she knows.

Face the facts girl: I don't care.

I don't care what happens to me. As long as I complete my goal, I'll be okay. And I can't have anyone interfere. It's my destiny...and mine alone.

"-and that's why you should go to school." The girl said as she looked up proudly in the air, meeting my eyes. And I smirked a bit before I let out a chuckle, which then turned to a laugh, then full blown laughter.

This girl, with a few words, thinks she can persuade me to come to school just because of a few statistics! The world is hilarious nowadays!

The guys both scowled and started yelling. "DON'T DISRESPECT THE PREZ!" They both said at the same time. My laughter slowly went down to a few chuckles before my eyes turned serious.

"Don't even bother to get me to come back to school." They all scrunched up their faces in anger, and the girl started stomping her foot, like she wasn't used to refusal. "Its a waste of time." I stated, keeping my voice even and devoid of any emotion.

That was when the dam broke. The boys started screaming with fury, and the guy looked like he was about to charge me. He's an idiot. Charging up a flight of stairs, pure stupidity. The little guy started pulling out charts and graphs out of nowhere, and pointing at them. I vaguely read the title 'WHY PREZ IS GREAT!'

Really? What good are a couple of useless papers?

I turned around to leave when the girl said something. "We have something that belonged to your dad." I froze. There was no way. The researchers didn't find anything except debris. I'm calling your bluff girl. I smirked and looked back at the three losers to see what they could possibly to have that could convince me.

It shocked me.

There in that girl's hand, was the glasses that my dad always wore. The green glasses with spirals in them were exactly as I remembered. My dad always wore those glasses. All the time. I've only seen him not wearing it in pictures. That was definitely dad's glasses.

That only brought up one question.

How did this...mere girl... get her hand on my father's glasses!

My teeth grinded together as I voiced. "Give me those glasses." I said, deathly quiet as wind blew from my side. The girl didn't know when to stop! The girl just smirked smugly, making me even more angry, then pointed to the school, which was now empty of people.

My eyes held pure fury, all directed to that one person. She had the gall to take my father's glasses, and now she's blackmailing me to go to school! I'm killing her. It will be painful and horrible and I will make her regret the day she came into my life.

She doesn't know how important those glasses are! Those days...when my dad would let me wear them, but they were too big to fit. Those glasses...they're a pure reminder of my father. I barely have anything that belongs to him.

Why can't she understand!

I walked down slowly, the only sound around the tightening of my fists. My footsteps were like a drop in an ocean, disturbing the water everytime they hit the ground. I made it in front of the three people, who were smiling happily.

"Hold your arm out." The girl said as I slowly did. I was shaking, I was being commanded! I can't believe this! Cold metal went onto my arm and I looked at it immediately. There was a transer on it. One of those devices that everyone uses. The ones that can send emails and make calls.

My mom wanted me to get one. But I adamantly refused. They were made by WAZA. The same company that my dad died for. The same company that refused to honor my dad's name. The same one that used my dad's work for something as trivial as...this!

I glared at it with hatred. The girl nodded once and asked, "I don't have to explain this to you, do I?" I shook my head no, the stiffness of my muscles making it hard to move. "Good. Now you better not move. We have a tracking device on that." I suddenly heard a voice cry out something like 'Sweet Moon!'.

The girl's face immediately brightened and she yelled. "BUD! ZACK!" The grunts snapped into attention. I scoffed at them. Letting themselves getting bossed around. It makes me even angrier that the girl manipulated them into being her...her...slaves!

"Watch him! My parents are back!" She immediately started skipping down the road, humming happily, after handing my dad's glasses to them . I hated it. That's what I should be like when my dad got back. Not comforting my mom because my dad died while trying to keep my own feelings under wraps as well.

The guys took action when she left and started glaring at me. The fat one started saying, "You better be good for Prez, or I'll teach you a lesson." He said while cracking his huge fists. That didn't worry me, I could probably just outrun him.

The little one started taking out his calculator and punching in buttons. I stood still, not caring about them, but looking for a way to escape. The guy started typing and pointed the calculator at me. It read the number 0.

The boy pushed up his glasses and stated, "You have exactly 0 ways to escape. Refrain from moving or we will take action." I scoffed at this in my head. There's always a way. That's one of the first things my dad taught me. Dad...

A loud sound made it to my ears and my body jerked. I strained my ears again, but I couldn't hear anything. ...There! My reflexes acted up and I turned around abruptly. There was a girl in pink singing and dancing on a TV in a nearby store.

On the sign next to the TV it read, 'SONIA STRUMM! ONLY TV IN ECHO RIDGE THAT SHOWS HER CONCERT!' Nothing important to me.

Just a false alarm.

Not like that girl means anything to me anyway. I turned back my head to the boys, but they were both staring intently at the TV. I scratched my head. These guys...it looked they were in a trance. I shuffled a bit on my feet and the guys took off, screaming wildly as the dashed through the streets, disrupting cars, "SONIA!"

I thought the guys would get in trouble with the residents, but the people soon all got out of their cars too. Then they started running towards the TV, doing the same thing as the boys. Soon, people were racing to the shop, whose owner was jumping around happily.

My dad's glasses clackered to the ground as I raced to it, checking it for any scratches or breaks. I sighed. Nothing wrong with it. I looked at it in envy. This was my fathers. It was rumored to be lost in the space ship destruction, but if those _kids _found it, then my dad has to be out there.

He has too!

I have proof now!

The glasses are here, so my dad could be too!

My thoughts were exploding with glee as I fixed the glasses on my head. They rested on my hair just like my dad's did. I was happy. For the first tim in my life ever since _that _incident. I was happy.

I shook my head. I haven't found dad yet, so I can't get happy yet.

But...

I won't give up!

I got up and looked around. Nobody was around me except for some noises from a nearby shop. I looked at the place where the two boys ran off to and saw a weird sight.

I watched in a little interest as a huge crowd formed around the TV in no time, all chanting, "STRUMM! STRUMM! STRUMM! I don't get these people. What's so good about a girl who sings? I bet they just look up to her because she has a better life than them.

But it helps me out, so why look a gift horse in the face?

I shrugged and started walking towards my spot. Finally, I can get back to my resting place. And this time, I can go to sleep today in my bed knowing that I've finally made some progress in my goal.

I started walking up the stairs again before I noticed something. The transer was still on. I looked at my arm again and scowled. I tried to take it off, but the only thing that came up was a password screen.

Why!

She had to put a stupid password. Great. She probably put some complex school rule thing. Just great. I touched a letter and got a shock. A literal shock. Electricity was running through my body and I instantly took my hand away. The girl had to put a fingerprint scanner in too!

I gritted my teeth. Relax Geo...Relax... I told myself. No use getting angry right now.

I sighed in disappointment and started walking up to my spot. My spot. I like the sound of that. I remember when I was young, my father and I would always come here to stargaze, and we stayed so long that mom would have to come and force us to go back in the house.

My dad's dream was going into space. He always told me about how great space would be. How much he wanted to explore the endless void outside our world. And over time, his dream became mine. We would always tell each other what we thought space was like. We were as close as a father and a son could be.

But that relationship died. It is only a memory now. And my 'dream'...is just another shattered piece on the pile of all my other broken hopes. My dad was gone now, and only I could change it. My goal now is to get him back.

So I can one day go up to Vista Point with my father again, get him to pat me on the head and ruffle my hair. To laugh with him and eat at the dinner table with him. To have him in the house helping me cause havoc and make mom angry. To go on trips and do what we used to do. The days when we had fun.

But that day won't come for a long time. And I've accepted it. But I won't give up on my goal. So that's why, everyday, I go up to Vista Point. To think about my father. To look back at the past and sigh with longing.

This is the closet thing I have to my dad.

His possessions...

His spots...

His room...

And now...

His glasses...

My dad will come back someday. I'll make sure of it.

I lowered myself down onto the grass of Vista Point and looked up into the sky. The stars were just coming out as the sun disappeared completely. It was breathtaking. I smiled bitterly. I remember this. The exact same picture in my head 7 years ago.

When my dad was still with me.

The stars were glowing, hanging up in the sky. But a distant rumbling made me frown. I looked off into the distance. Storm clouds were rumbling in. Oh, that's fine. I liked the rain. It was cold, one of the things that help numb my feelings.

Rain was nice and relaxing, sometimes I just stood there, in the rain, for hours, just looking up in the sky. My mom usually took me inside and put a warm blanket over me for a reason I don't know. She always told me that it was dangerous and I could get a cold.

I just told her it helped with my past.

She usually froze and started crying lightly. One day, she pulled me aside and begged me to make amends with my past. To not die for my father. I was mourning at the time. I was numb, empty, devoid of any feelings. So I told her the same words I live by everyday.

_"Mom. My goal is in the past, and it will never change. So don't try to." _

My words made my mom cry, and I tried to get her to understand my feelings. After a couple of years, she lived with the fact that I had to do this. My dad wasn't dead. I know that. He's probably in space or something...I don't know.

But I can promise you one thing. Clouds rolled in above me.

And I never break my promises. _Just like my dad._ Rain started pouring above me, making my hair sag down.

Thunder boomed once again, and I saw brief flashes of lights.

Dad. I vaguely noticed as time seemed to warp, and the world turned blue.

You're coming back with me.

The sun disappeared from view. It didn't set. Just disappeared.

Even if I have to drag you back from death itself.

...

...

...

...

Pain ripped through my body. My muscles felt like they were on fire. I couldn't move, and I was enveloped in a pocket of white.

A force was taking over my body. It was like it was being ripped apart, and my will was being overrun by some foreign substance. I gritted my teeth and tried to keep myself together, but the force kept getting stronger.

_Sorry kid, but you better let me take you over unless you want to die. _

A voice called out to me in my consciousness. I didn't know where it was coming from, it felt like the words were being forced into my mind.

My eyes widened at die and I started struggling harder. I couldn't die! Not yet! My goal...I need to complete it! I was making little progress. The pain was excruciating, and I felt the presence move back a bit.

_You have some pretty good willpower kid. Almost as good as that Kelvin Stelar guy..._

The voice said again before the force in my mind got even stronger. It was starting to overpower me.

But I was going crazy. Kelvin Stelar. Kelvin Stelar. This...thing knows my dad! I started screaming, my will pushing back the other force and I felt it leave my mind. It was at the edge of my mind, barely holding on. Come on...thing. Get...out...of...my...mind!

I blew the thing away with all the strength I had left and a huge flash of white emanated from my body. I tried to move, but found that I couldn't, as the white light started forming objects on my skin. A helmet formed around my head forcefully, and my chest was enveloped with armor.

The last thing I saw was a pendant. It looked like a cross and I instantly recognized it. That was my dad's pendant. The one he always had on. No...way. A searing pain came from my chest and my vision had black spots everywhere. Another streak of white and I couldn't see myself anymore.

I was falling...

Falling...

...

...

...

...

...

AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!


	3. Chapter 3

**PopPunkRocker4321: Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad that my description of Geo matched your thoughts. I'll try to emphasize on a change between his personalities as the story continues. But I'm not going to suddenly change him to super happy. **

**I'm probably not going to change him to happy at all in this story. **

**Oh, and do you like the first person point of view? I think it helps describe Geo's feelings, but I'm just asking if 3rd or 1st is better. That's to all you readers too.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3

I was in a clearing. Vista Point. Except...

The world was green. I looked around in shock as little creatures started appearing in front of me. They were black balls with legs. They had a yellow and green helmet with...pickaxes?

Where am I?

I then looked at myself, and I got a big shock. I was blue. No not the color! But, I had blue armor all over me, and I was looking through a red visor. I started patting myself down, trying to see if the armor was real.

Pinching myself didn't work. I looked at my chest and saw...the pendant. My dad's star pendant. That was probably his most cherished possession. But how was it here? I tried grabbing it, but the pendant was infused with my armor.

There was a problem. I couldn't get out of my armor. I started panicking, what if this thing was symbiotic?

And this thing transported me somewhere else. The black things with pickaxes started making meep noises as they started moving. I noticed the threat and started backing up in fear. Those...things...their pickaxes were being swung, demolishing the ground.

Whatever monstrous strength those things have, I don't want to find out.

I tried to run, but I couldn't move. Correction, I could move, but my left arm wouldn't. It was just suspended in midair, against my control. I tried pulling it down, but nothing happened.

"Oy. Kid, done sissying?" A voice said out of nowhere. The marching black things all stopped simultaneously, their legs making a huge stomping noise spread across the field. Vista Point was a mess now!

The lights were destroyed, the ground had huge pickaxe marks in it, and the telescopes were dented beyond recognition. The black things all stopped to look at my hand, and their tiny eyes seemed to glare at it.

I turned my head slowly at my hand, and I was met with a head. No, not a head, more like some freaky reptile creature's head. That would be fine and all...if the head wasn't replacing my hand.

A pure look of terror made up my face. My hand was gone! Now there was a head connected to my body. I immediately brought my hand up in a swinging motion, trying to knock the head away, to see if my hand was under it or something.

A wave of pain emanated from my chest.

I had the wind knocked out of me as I flew ten feet back. One of the black things had charged and hit me. I struggled to get up, the pain was unbearable. But I was then lifted up, by my left hand...err...head.

Something like that.

The thing that replaced my left hand looked at me and started speaking in a rough, gruff voice. One that was weary, but at the same time, motivated to fight. "Look kid. I don't know how you took over. But you need to fight."

What? Took over! What king of dream is this!

I instantly shook my head no. There was no way I was going to fight one of those black...monsters! I would be destroyed! I'm doubting this is a dream now! I don't want to die! And besides, who would listen to a talking head that was located where my left hand was supposed to be!

The...thing must have noticed my shocked expression, so it sighed and resumed talking. "Look kid, I noticed you react at Kelvin Stelar." I violently jerked and looked at the creature with cold eyes. If this animal knew my dad, I was going to get all the information I could.

Even if I had to wrench it out of the thing with my bare hands.

I held up my fist menacingly. And even the black things stopped moving, and started moving away. Probably afraid of my intent. Like they should be.

But the thing on my left arm didn't seem affected.

"So if you beat those things." He pointed with my arm to the black, round things, "I'll tell you all you need to know about Kelvin Stelar." I glared at the thing. I was being used all the time now, huh?

But I begrudgingly nodded. This was my best shot at finding dad. "Right then." The creature stated. "Do you have any battle chips?" It asked. I scowled and looked at the thing with a confused expression.

But he wasn't paying attention.

He was looking at my right arm, where my transer was. I looked at it too, to see what was taking up its attention. Suddenly, the transer glowed red, and a bunch of electronic hologram images was emitted from the transer.

They were all battle chips.

Wow! I never knew that transers could have so many.

Let's see, I raised my hand to touch a sword chip. My dad showed it to me one day when I was young, and I always thought it was cool. But after, the _incident _I never had anymore interests in these battle chips. I thought they were just worthless cards.

I was interrupted by a blinding pain to my chest as I was sent flying once more, creating clouds of dirt, and messing up the ground even more. The black things were slowly building up, all making weird squeaks.

I got up slowly, my breathing hard, and my body aching. "Oy! Kid! Get a chip!" Stupid creature thing on my arm. Doesn't it know when a person is in pain? I struggled, and tapped my transer again, the battle chip screen showing up again.

I pressed the sword chip on the screen, and a chip popped out of my transer. I held it in my hand for a bit, and looked at the marching groups of black things. Was I supposed to throw this at them?

Imagine my surprise when a the creature on my left arm suddenly ate the chip, along with my right hand. My eyes widened and I looked at my stump of a hand in horror. But something seemed to be forming on the stump of my right hand.

Oh no! I'm not going to let another creature take control of another hand!

I tried to use my left hand to hit the growing object on my right, but the creature wouldn't let my arm move. A beam of light suddenly sprouted from my right hand, and sword was soon visible on it.

I was shocked. I thought my arm was gone, but now it's a sword! What's happening to me_!?_

A black thing jumped in front of me, right in front of my face. Seriously, you do not want to be in front of one of those black things. They may look cute at a distance, but up close, _ugh. _Their teeth, they were jagged and yellow, while their eyes were wide and monstrous.

They had a primal rage, that made me shiver to the bone. I instinctively brought my hands together to protect myself, the only one moving was my right. Because it didn't have a creature keeping it up, duh.

I heard a sizzling sound.

...

...

...

...

...

...

I peeked my eyes open cautiously and saw a sight I never wanted to see again. The monster was split right down the middle, its teeth still chomping, and its face stuck it a bloodthirsty grin. It then exploded, little cubed shaped things spraying everywhere.

I thought it was blood. And I started to try and wipe it off my body, but I felt an intense pain in my right hand, and I saw that the creature was holding, more like biting, my hand a few inches from my legs. The sword part of my hand was almost touching my...you don't want to know.

I instantly took the sword away, sighing in relief as the crisis was averted. I had to thank the creature thing after I finished this. Right after I killed it for bringing me into this. Wait, _if. _I had a chance I wouldn't get out alive!

"Kid. Use your sword." The creature said from my left arm. I looked at it confused, then my right hand...err...sword. If this sword can kill one of those black things, then I'll make them regret messing with Geo Stelar. I smirked and charged the huge group of black things. Not very smart was it?

They all jumped up and rained down on me with their pickaxes. I was slashing at everything, not even looking to tell the difference between friend or foe. Truthfully, I admit, I don't even have any allies!

I wondered why I was doing this again. Well if it's for dad, then it's fine with me. I suddenly got hit in the back with a pickaxe. I fell to the ground and tried to get up, but found my movement constricted. I tightened my fists in frustration, but then I noticed something.

I had my right hand back.

I would have screamed in joy, if I wasn't already screaming in pain as my right hand was hammered down with a pickaxes to the ground. An axe came down on my face, and I only had one thought.

Every man... or thing for themselves.

I put my left hand right in front of the axe, fully prepared to have the thing die. Even if he had information about my dad, it wasn't worth dieing for. I have to survive, and if I lost my chance to find dad now, then I would deal with it. Because I knew that I would meet him someday.

And I would wait.

Maybe.

To my surprise, I just heard a loud drumming sound, and a pulse of electricity run through my body. But I was relatively undamaged. The black thing though...I looked at it. It was burnt to a brown, disgusting crisp, and then it disintegrated into nothing.

"Kid." I looked at the creature on my arm. "Don't do that again, or that'll be you." I nervously scratched my head, and backed away from my left arm. The black things all charged again.

So all I did was point at a black thing, and then at another, and the creature thing would shot out a green ball of energy out of its mouth, destroying the other things. I'm sure the thing on my left hand will kill me after this, but better him than those black animals.

WHACK! A pain came from the back of my leg.

I stumbled a bit before turning around and burning a black thing to a crisp.

WOOSH! I narrowly dodged under a pickaxe, the speed so great that I felt the slipstream.

That would have taken my head off!

THUMP! I elbowed a black thing in the face, sending it back.

I smirked, and pointed my left arm at a creature, point blank range.

BOOM! There was nothing left of it, just a pile of dust.

Sure I felt bad about this, but I need to survive. And if I need to kill off these disgusting vermin first, why not?

I'll make the world a better place.

I pointed my arm at another black thing, smirking as I expected to be blown up. A green light came out from my left hand...

But nothing came out.

My eyes widened and I jumped away, avoiding another swarm of black things. I stared at the destruction of the spot I was just in. But I focused, and started dodging the creature's pickaxes, moving left and right, jumping above the growing mobs.

I made it a far distance away from the...things. "Come on!" I started hitting my left hand...or the creature on my left hand onto a nearby pole. "Work! Shoot something! Help me out here!" The creature didn't respond, but I could feel it glaring at me.

"Tch. Fine then." I said, while moving back from the black things. I'll do this my own way. I pressed my transer open, the battle chips screen arranging itself in a holographic display.

I scanned over the chips, there wasn't anything that stood out, and there weren't anymore swords chips I could use. My eyes locked onto a orange and blue chip. This should do the trick. I pressed the chip, and tried to get the creature to eat it like he did before, but he still wouldn't move.

Stupid beings that wouldn't do what I say even though they've taken over my left hand. My transer screen popped up again, and a narrow slot started flashing. I looked at the slot. It seemed to be just the right size for a battle chip.

Eh, why not?

It's better than nothing, and if something bad happens, I can blame it on the creature on my left hand.

Who refuses to help me.

I slowly pressed the tip of the battle chip into the slot. BEEP! The chip suddenly flew into the slot, making my eyes widen in surprise. My transer started beeping, and the chip showed up on the holographic screen.

But I noticed something. The transer seemed to be changing. It was changing shape, glowing white and molding itself on my right arm. Before I knew it, my arm was green, and there was a box thing replacing my right hand.

I'm never going to get used to this.

If this...electronical device worked the same way the creature did...then all I have to do is... this! I lifted up my right hand and pointed it at the group of black things that were charging me.

I heard a voice call out from my transer. "BATTLE CARD! CANNON! ACTIVATE!" A huge burst of orange light came out of my right arm, making me fly backwards from the aftereffects. I heard a huge boom, and I rolled up into a ball to protect myself.

An explosion ripped across my body, burning me on my arms and legs. Dirt was flying in the air around me as I curled up tighter. Finally, the explosions subsided enough for me to roll up and look at the damage. It was shocking. All the black things were destroyed, and there was a huge crater in the middle of Vista Point.

Normally, I would have felt sad. Because this was the spot that my dad and I loved...but right now, I just felt numb. All the adrenaline in my veins ebbed away, leaving an overwhelming amount of stress and fatigue in its place.

Smoke and dust filled the air, making me cough as I started walking to the origin of the explosion. I didn't notice my right hand...thing...turn back into my right hand. And the bits of armor on me fade and gather together into a blue blob.

I heard a voice yell out, "Stupid kid! Using up all of my energy for some stupid mettaurs! What's wrong with humans! He's lucky I'm weaker here than on Planet FM, or else I would have knocked him out or taken down those viruses myself!"

A voice!

If someone finds me in the middle of all this damage, I might be held responsible. I started limping as fast as my weak legs could go. WOOSH! I froze as I heard a gust of wind ruffle my hair.

"Oy kid!" I turned around fearfully and found myself looking at a reptile thing, with a blue head and green body. I jumped back in surprise and landed on the ground. That thing wasn't human! I looked up and observed it more. Wait the head...I recognize it! That was the head on my left...hand. I looked at my left hand.

It was normal.

I sighed in relief. I don't even know how I was going to be able to hide a head on my hand. Whew...Crisis #1 averted. But then I looked at the glaring eyes of the creature. It was...floating...in mid-air.

And it was leaning against a pole.

Wait ...pole!

I thought I destroyed everything! I looked around shocked to find Vista Point back to normal, not destroyed, and not a huge crater! I sighed in relief again. y dad's favorite place was safe. Crisis #2 averted!

The floating thing snapped his fingers, making me look at him again. He stuck his nose...thing up in the air and stated smugly. 'Yep. The damage in the Wave World doesn't come back to the real world."

I looked at him confused, and he sighed. "Never mind." Then he started glaring at me again, making me sweat and back up slowly as he advanced. His...hovering came closer to me, and he poked my chest.

Or tried to.

His finger went through my chest. I looked at his shoulder, which was now halfway through my stomach, and then his hand, which was on the other side of my body, and started hyperventilating.

"Woops." The thing chuckled before taking his arm out of my body. I almost died and the most he can say is woops! "Forgot I could do that. Humans are so weird aren't they?" The thing asked.

"Anyway. How can you see me?" The floating creature asked while getting back into his serious face. "How...can...you...see...me." The thing said again, his rough voice making my hands slick with sweat just from the pure evil intent.

I shied away from the creature, and it suddenly said. "Those glasses." I peeked back at the creature, who was now pointing at my dad's glasses, which must have fallen onto my eyes from the explosion.

The thing asked again. "Tell me kid." I started taking tiny steps backward. If I could just get to the entrance, I could run away. "What's your relationship to Kelvin Stelar?" I froze.

I turned back to the thing and said without fear. "What do you know of dad?" I acted as menacingly as I could. Ignoring the fact that I was just scared a couple minutes ago. The creature turned away and started talking to itself.

I strained to listen, but I could only hear a few words, including 'his son', 'Andromeda something' and 'sorry Kelvin. The creature turned back to me. "My name is Omega-Xis, but you can call me Mega."

I was still focusing intently on him. "I said call me Mega, kid." The creature said again. "I don't care if you're his son, if you don't treat me with proper respect, I'll take over you're body instead."

I glared at the creature. I hate being ordered. I've already been ordered enough. By that girl, the two boys...now this _thing_ wants to do it too. I grounded up my teeth, but I knew when I ws outmatched. "Mega."

The creature nodded and smirked smugly. I hated it. "Alright kid. I'm going to occupy your house for the next few weeks, so get comfty." My eyes widened. Now this thing is going to live with me! No way! I was about to refuse when he said. "And if you do, I'll tell you about your father."

I stopped, looking over the creature. This thing knew my father, and if I was going to find him...I sighed. "Fine." I said briskly before walking away. I hoped this was just a dream that I would wake up from. That I could pinch myself right now and the creature following me would just disappear.

I turned around suddenly, making the creature stop and observe me curiously. I pinched myself, put my glasses up and rubbed my eyes. I opened them to see nothing. The creature was gone... gone! I was free!

But then I realized my best bet at finding dad was gone. I grounded my teeth as I looked around for the thing. I heard a voice call out to me. "Kid. Put on your glasses." I looked around for the creature, but nobody was there.

I took my glasses off my head and looked at them for a second before shrugging and putting them over my eyes. I saw blue. "Wah!" I said as I fell back. The creature was right in front of me laughing as I panted in shock.

The thing stopped laughing and started explaining. 'I bet you can only see me using those glasses of yours. It's because of all that scientific mumbo jumbo." I looked at him like he was crazy.

I think he is crazy.

But he just waved me off. "I'll explain it to you later. Now where's your house? I want some sleep." I clenched my fists as I got up and started walking to my house. I put my hands in my pockets, head down.

It's the way I walk.

I just hope mom wouldn't have a fit when I got to the house.

* * *

"GEO STELAR! WHERE WERE YOU!" I winced at the pure rage emanating from my mom's voice. She was screaming and thrashing about, scolding me about how I could have gotten hurt, and that there are strangers in the night.

I turned to ignore her, and tried to move up the stairs when I heard a tapping foot. "Geo." I turned around. "Where...were...you." My mom said menacingly, as she glared at me. "You were out a lot later than usual!"

I looked at her, and decided to speak. It's going to hurt, but it's necessary. "Look at my forehead mom." I said. She looked up and gasped in shock. I would have done the same thing. My dad really loved these glasses.

"Where did you get those!" She yelled. I just tuned her voice out and turned to face the stairs again. My back was turned on my mom, and I was sure that creature,_ Mega, _was laughing it up at me right now.

"Mom." I said, not bothering to turn back. My mom perked up. "I found a clue on dad tonight. I stayed late investigating, and I found the glasses." She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. I could practically feel her looking at the pictures of dad we had on the shelf.

We saved photos of dad, and we put them practically everywhere. I begged my mother to. She was reluctant at first; everytime she saw my dad's smiling face, she started crying, but I needed to see him.

Or at least a picture of him.

"Geo, I know you're still sad." My mom stated, while wiping away some tears in her eyes. "But your father's dea-"

"He's not dead!" I practically snarled at my mom. I turned to face my mom, glaring at her all the way."How can you not have faith in him! You knew him as much as I did! He never broke his promises, and he promised he would come back!"

I heard my mother sob, and my face turned back to ashamed. I'm a horrible son. I can't believe I just yelled at my mom. I spoke softly, "Look mom. Just don't bring him up." My mother started sniffling again, but she nodded. "Thanks mom." I started walking up my stairs. I turned back, to see my mom looking at me. "And I'll try to come back home earlier."

I closed my bedroom door quietly before making it to my bed. The day's activities were so stressful. First, battling with black monster things that were trying to eat me, meeting a creature that tried to take over me, and now fighting with my mom.

When did life get so tough.

I know. From _that _day.

"Kid. Should have been lighter on your mom. Aren't you humans supposed to be nice to each other?" I heard a gruff voice say. I put my glasses on and looked at the floating form of Mega. He was looking at a photo of dad and I on a stand.

I just sighed. "Look thi-Mega. Just don't talk to me about it." Mega glared at me. "It's personal." His glare simmered down to a curious look. But then he shrugged and kept looking around my room. He went up to a space ship model, and put out a finger.

"Don't!" I snapped. I looked around for anybody who could have heard me. Don't want people to think I'm insane, talking to myself. Coast is clear. I said. "Don't touch that. It's important." Mega just shrugged before putting a finger through the model. Oh yeah, he has the ability to become transparent.

But it's still personal.

I lied back in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I saw Mega float through a wall, probably to get a better view of Echo Ridge.

But as I pondered about the day's events, I had one question. Where did those kids get my dad's glasses?

They must have gotten them from somewhere. But...where?

I need to go to a place where I have a good chance of meeting up with them.

I don't know their houses so I can't do that.

I grimaced.

Looks like I'll have to go back to that wretched place.

School.

If I want to get information on who gave those kids my dad's glasses, then it looks like I'll have to go back to school.

Whoop de doo.

I'll tell mom in the morning.

She'll probably be happy.

But I can't think about that right now.

What I need now...is...sleep...

* * *

**A/N**

**Chapter done. **

**Don't hesitate to review!**

**Tell me about my mistakes, compliment me, or if you want something to be added to the story.**

**I don't have a pairing yet, you readers can determine that.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**AeolosShadowX: Thanks for the grammar corrections, I guess when I was writing it I must have missed those mistakes. Thanks for the compliment too. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 4.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"CAW! CAW!"

I jerked in my bed and sat up in my bed. I looked around, and saw some rays of sunlight seep through my blinds.

Today was the day.

The day I go to...school.

I yawned lightly before moving slowly out of my bed. My muscles were aching with stiffness as I stood up. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes before moving over to my bathroom.

Take a shower, get new clothes, repeat.

That was my regular routine.

But now...

With school, I'll never be able to do it again.

Cold metal sent a tingle through my body as I looked to my right hand. The transer was still on it. I still couldn't find the password to unlock it. I growled slightly. I really hated that girl.

A message sign came up on my transer. I looked at it with slight curiosity. It was probably the girl e-mailing me to go to school. I was surprised when it was a note from that strange alien creature...Mega.

'Oy. Kid. I'm going to explore your...neighborhood and examine you humans. Later.' The message read, as I just shrugged. I noticed a one hundred spam e-mails, all from the same source. All saying the same message.

'GO TO SCHOOL!'

That girl's an idiot.

It makes me sad to know that I have to go to school now. I won't have anymore free time.

Or at least until I can get those kids to tell me where they found my dad's glasses.

I let my dad's glasses rest up on top of my head as I opened my bedroom door. The safest place for them would to be on my head of course; nobody could steal them without me knowing, and I could show them off to those kids.

I walked downstairs and instantly smelled the scent of fresh eggs burning. I always loved eggs. My dad and I ate them almost everyday, and after the _incident_, it just became my favorite food.

I sat down on a chair and waited patiently. I looked at my mom, who suddenly turned around with a shocked expression. When her gaze landed on me, she smiled and started speaking. "Oh, Geo, it's you."

Hmm, who did my mom think it was?

She smiled and sat on the seat opposite to me and handed me a fork and a plate of eggs. I slowly started eating, wondering why my mom was smiling at me now. "You're early," My mom stated happily, "You usually sleep to around ten, but now you're awake at eight."

I looked towards the clock to see 8:00. I never even noticed that I woke up early.

But then again, I never even noticed that I woke up late.

I guess I just stopped caring.

"Mom." I said with an uncaring tone.

"Yes Geo, what do you need?" My mom asked, the smile never leaving her face.

This was creepy. Why was she smiling so much?

But I can't focus on this right now, I have to tell her.

"I'm going to school today." I said, looking down at my now-empty plate of eggs.

I heard a scuffle and a huge gasp before I looked up. My mom was holding her hand over her mouth, while her chair was knocked down and a broken plate was on the ground.

What has her so excited? It's just school.

I sighed before I went to pick up the pieces of the broken plate. My mom snapped out of it and exclaimed, "Geo! This is great!" At my confused look, my mother calmed down before speaking again, with a hint of glee, "I'll alert the principal, those kids must have been good for you."

I balled up my fists when my mom said, 'kids' and 'good'. What is she talking about, those kids haven't done anything good for me!

My mother went off into the living room as I threw away the trash and washed the dishes. "Geo!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around, boredom clear in my stance. My arms hung lazily to the side as I looked at my mom, who was holding a...backpack?

At my inquisitive look, my mom explained, "I always knew you were going to go to school one day, so I took the time to buy you a backpack," she opened up the backpack, showing a variety of books and binders. "I even bought your school supplies."

I scratched my head a bit.

Looks like my mom has really been planning for this day, huh?

My mom shoved me hurriedly out of the door, handing me the backpack on the way. I held the pack, one strap on my shoulder, the other just lieing limply near my side. My mom sniffed, and looked at me with tear-filled eyes.

"I've always wanted to do this." My mom said, while wiping her eyes. She still had a joyful expression as she yelled out, "Bye Geo! Have fun at school!" I walked away from my house, wondering what my mom was talking about.

Oh well, I have more important things to do.

The birds were chirping, and the sun was rising. It would be about a half-hour before I would make it to school, but I really didn't care. I always enjoyed walks. They cleared my head and helped me get out of the tense environment that used to be present in my house.

There were huge screens in practically every shop on the road, all showing the exact same thing. A picture of some weird girl wearing pink, the same one from yesterday, singing and dancing. Everyone was looking at the girls, so I listened to her song for a bit.

My ears strained as I walked near a store. I immediately pulled back.

The girl's songs...they were too happy.

Talking about love, and boyfriends...

Disgusting.

People her age are way tool young to even know what true love is...and even if they have experienced it, they take it for granted. Besides, love only gives way to pain. Pain that nobody wants to learn.

I put my head down, one hand in my pockets, while the other one was holding my backpack.

I heard yells, and I looked up. Some little kids were playing near the school. I smiled bitterly. An older kid was playing with a soccer ball and kicking it to some younger kids. They were all laughing.

My dad used to do that.

They probably think they can play again tomorrow, but what if the older kid died. Would the other kids be sad?

Probably. But they would most likely forget if they received a new toy or something.

I hate it. How young kids are so innocent.

I walked into the school gates, looking at the ground, feeling the cool breeze of air rush past me as I walked inside the school building. My classroom was 5-A on the second floor.

Or at least, that was what my mom told me.

I walked into the class, not recognizing anybody, I just sat down at an empty seat near the window. The teacher wouldn't be able to see me, but I had a clear view of all the students. This would give me a good chance to find those kids while being able to look outside if I was bored.

The bell rang, and I snapped back to attention. There was an empty seat next to me, and three empty seats in the front. Where were those kids, I was sure they would be in my class!

The door opened, and I turned my head to that direction slowly. I smirked.

There they were.

The three kids walked into the class, talking with an old man who was in a suit. I vaguely heard the words 'Substitute.' and 'Class President'. They don't concern me right now, and it's too late to talk to them.

Guess I'll have to get the information out of them at lunch.

"LISTEN UP TO THE PREZ!" The guy with the overalls shouted, and I winced in pain. I think my eardrums broke! But I looked at the direction of the three kids and the old man. The guy was smiling at us as he pointed up to a holographic black board.

"Okay stud-" The guy started.

"ALRIGHT!" The girl shouted as she walked up to the front of the class. All the students turned to look at her, including me. What can I say, she's so annoying that she's interesting. "We have a substitute for Mr. Shepar today. He's on vacation with his kids! So lets be a great class and make a good impression!" The girl yelled.

The girl then paused, before adding on, "Remember to greet our new student with smiles, and make him/her feel welcome!" I wasn't paying attention, and the only words I heard was 'greet with smiles'. I sneered with disgust. If a person greets you with a smile, it usually means they want something for you.

Like all those teachers...when my mom tried to sign me up for a private school...they all had smiles on their faces. But after I refused to join their school, they started snarling and yelling at me.

A smile is a way to hide a person's true feelings.

The class nodded, and I was looking at a crack in the window. I heard the words 'rollcall' from the old man, but I really didn't care. "Geo Stelar. Geo Stelar." The old guy said, and I looked at him.

The girl tried to interrupt the guy. "Excuse me sir, Mr. Stelar is a truant. He hasn't come to school for a couple of years now." The old guy wasn't paying attention though. But really girl?

You call me a truant!

I raised my hand slowly and coughed. "Here." I stated with an uninterested tone. The whole class started gaping at me, the biggest one being the girl's. What was her name? The prez or something. Ah, well, I'll find it out later.

The girl's gaping expression of disbelief soon became a self-satisfied and triumphant smirk. That smirk made me burn inside, but I kept my composure. No need to waste any of my time on these people. Especially her.

She doesn't understand. So no use telling her about it.

The rollcall went on, until the teacher stated, "Our new student should be arriving soon, so please wait for a few minutes." Everyone started into a chatter. People started throwing stuff at each other, while talking at the same time.

I was just looking outside the window at a nearby tree.

Kids are so weird these days aren't they?

I heard the door open, and I turned my head in that direction. The whole class stilled, until the boy with the overalls whispered, "Oh...my...god." I saw a girl with a pink jacket, green shorts, blue boots, and a pink cap.

At least it's not a person who is wearing only pink. But...

What's up with my class? I looked around, and saw practically every student drooling with an awe-struck expression. Even the old man who was our teacher had a shocked face.

That's sort of creepy.

All the people screamed simultaneously, "SONIA STRUMM!" I groaned in pain as I covered my ears. Why does everyone have to scream! Really! I thought even the adults would be better mannered than this. I looked at the old man who had gotten on his knees and bowing to the girl.

Sonia...Sonia, Sonia, Sonia. I think I've heard it somewhere. But I can't quite remember. Hmm...but whoever she is, she must be a pretty important person. I looked at the pink shirts that my whole class suddenly started wearing.

The world's changed over the years.

Not that I have anything against pink. Just...tone it down a bit.

The class suddenly started swarming the girl while I was just sitting in my seat, watching with slight interest. What makes all these people change their attitudes so much. One girl can't do such a thing.

I heard a loud shriek and I covered my ears with pain again. I didn't remember school being this painful!

The crowds suddenly parted, and the 'Prez' came out, her two goons flanking her as she started yelling and getting the kids back into their seats. "Now!" The 'Prez' yelled, "Where's Sonia going to sit!""

All the kids quieted as I sighed.

Sweet, sweet peace.

Then they instantly started breaking into whispers. I sighed again in annoyance before looking outside again. Not like my wishes have ever been granted, so it's only natural that they aren't granted now.

I don't know how many times I wished for dad to come back...

I heard a chair move beside me and I looked to my side to see...the girl with pink. I mentally sighed. Why can't I ever sit next to normal people? "Hello!" The girl chirped happily as she took a seat next to me.

I instantly tried to move as far away as I could from the girl. No way am I going to sit next to a person that...happy. "My name's Sonia Strumm. What's your?" The girl, Sonia, stated, joy evident in her tone.

I don't get this, this girl must have experienced some pain.

The girl smiled at me, waiting for a response. My only reply was to turn my head to the window and ignore her. I really hope that I'll be able to avoid this girl. I hoped that would convince the girl not to try anymore, but, to my dismay, she tapped me on the shoulder.

I focused on a nearby tree. I can't bear to be around this girl. The kind that everyone looks up to. The whole class was glaring at me with jealousy behind my back was enough proof of that.

This girl has probably never experienced pain. The pain of having the person that you loved...the person who you admired...taken away from you. Having your life torn down all around you and not being able to do anything to stop it.

To have your mother cry everytime the word 'Kelvin' was brought up in a sentence. To have the people...to have them whisper about you behind your back...To have them say they're sorry, only to just ignore me when I truly needed help.

It was like they only said sorry because it was courtesy.

The kids these days...they don't understand anything.

And this girl was no exception. It was best to ignore them. Not to let them see anything about you. Because if you do...they'll start spreading rumors about you. I don't know how many times whispers of 'Kelvin's son' or 'The dead astronaut's son'.

They speak of the dead so easily...It's like they don't even care.

"Hey! Are you there!" I snapped my head and looked at the girl, who now had a frown on her face. Hmph, not worth my time. I turned back to look outside again. My ears picked up a random kid talking to the girl.

"That kid doesn't talk much. This is actually the first time in years he's come to school. Something about an astronaut or something..." The guy trailed off as I started glaring at him.

Just like I said.

Kids aren't any better than their parents these days. My gaze was as cold as ice while as solid as steel. "Don't talk about other's past without their permission," I grinded out, my tone basically saying 'You wanna start something?'. The guy leaned back in fear as I sat down again.

School was exhausting.

The girl then started asking, oblivious to my furious expression, "Who was your dad?" or something like, "Why didn't you come to school." My fists balled up and gritted my teeth. This girl was annoying.

The old man then spoke up. " S-s-sonia! ! Please leave Mr. Stelar alone." The guy said. It really looked like he was having trouble denying this girl something. He must have thought it was a privilege to say her name.

Pathetic.

"Anyway, if you want to know what happened to Mr. Stelar's father," The old man started as I suddenly snapped my eyes to the guy. There was no way he knew about this. But if he did...He wouldn't..."His father died in a space mission." He would...

I gnashed my teeth together as I gripped the table in front of me.

Even the adults have no sense of respect!

Everyone started looking at me with a pitying expression. Not again...I don't want your pity! I never wanted to see those gazes again. The feeling...the feeling of everybody thinking that you're a helpless person.

A person who can't defend themselves...

They think they're being kind, taking pity on a kid like me...

But they don't even do anything to help!

They just look at me with a sad expression before walking away, probably thinking that they've done a good thing.

I felt a hand pat my shoulder, and I tensed immediately. The girl, Sonia, looked at me for a while before talking, "It's okay. I've felt the pain of having a loved one die." My ears twitched at this. So little miss perfect has had some pain in her life huh?

"It was my mama. She died because of an illness." Sonia was practically whispering by now, her eyes blinking away unshed tears. "But I guess I've just lived with it. I write songs so my mama will hear them up in heaven."

Now the whole class was crying, wiping their tears. I even saw the 'Prez' sniffle into a handkerchief.

Disgusting.

They try to sympathize with our, no her, pain, but they'll never understand. Just a couple of words and everyone is a sobbing mess. It's...pitiful to say the least.

Sonia was still patting my back, and I swatted her hand away. She was annoying. My pain...it's different from her's. Even if her mom died. She still had all of her fans. If my class was taken into account, Sonia was loved.

She had all these people probably send in fan mail or something, all saying how much she was loved. Me...nothing. Nothing except my own mom. So how can Sonia expect to understand me when she isn't like me.

I saw Sonia frown, but I ignored it.

My class calmed down, only a few sniffles here and there. The old man started to speak, but it was interrupted with the bell. Finally! I can accomplish my true goal for coming to school. Finding those kids and getting the info about my dad! My stomach rumbled lightly.

Maybe some food first...?

I looked around and saw the three kids moving towards a classroom. I shook my head. No. This wasn't the time. I had to get that info. My heart pounded with anticipation. I could finally get some info on dad.

I walked casually behind the three. Trying to make myself seem natural so it wouldn't raise suspicion. "Geo!" I turned around and saw the girl, Sonia, running up to me. I cursed, this isn't the time to talk. I looked at the kids, who had just rounded a corner.

I ran there as quickly as I could and looked around the corner...nothing. Dang it! I turned around. I had to find those kids before they escaped! I looked around, but the groups of students that used to populate the corridors were gone. All headed to the lunch areas.

I growled lightly as another voice yelled out. "Geo!" I turned around and saw Sonia running towards me. "Wow! You run pretty fast Geo!" She stated, panting from her run. What does she want? I have things to do! Places to be! I looked around the area again. People to hunt down!

"What do you want!" I growled out hurriedly. I had to find those kids before they got away. I started scanning the surrounding areas. I didn't have time for this! Sonia seemed to twirl her hair with her fingers and stammer nervously.

"W-w-well," I growled lightly. Just tell me! I caught a flash of movement from my right, and I jerked my head in that direction, but to my dismay, it was just a rabbit. Sonia took a deep breath and spoke again. "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to sit with my friends and I for lunch."

She pointed to a spot behind her, and I saw a huge group of kids glaring at me with jealousy. I really don't care though. I heard a twig crack and I looked to my left to see...the boy with the overalls!

"Well what's your answer?" The girl asked with a little insecurity.

I kept my eyes on the boy with the overalls until a hand touched my shoulder. I faced Sonia immediately. "No thanks," I said, "I'd rather not be around you at all." I somewhat noticed Sonia frown and look down at the ground.

I didn't care.

I had to go find the boy with the overalls! I looked to my left. He was gone. I started running to where I saw him last, but I saw nothing. I growled again. More distractions! Grrrr...where are those kids!

My whole lunch was spent searching, but I couldn't find those kids! Where were they!

The bell rang, and my stomach rumbled with hunger as I walked into the classroom. Just ignore Geo...ignore. My stomach settled down and I took a seat near the window again. The chair next to me moved, and I saw Sonia move into it.

Won't that girl ever give up!

Sonia started pestering me with questions again. "Why didn't you want to eat with me?" that or, "Who were you looking for?" this. It was annoying! I was growing more and more agitated, but finally the bell rang again, and the old man started talking to us.

"Excuse me class, but today is a short day, so wait for dismissal."

I sighed with relief and I put my head down on the desk. I don't think I could ever put up with this girl for long! And...I looked at the three kids out of the corner of my eye. I could finally talk to those kids about where they found my dad's glasses.

The door to our classroom moved slightly, creating a drumming noise. Everybody stopped, and looked towards the door. A man wearing all white walked into our class. I looked confusedly at the guy, but the 'Prez's' face lit up as the guy whispered to her.

The 'Prez' got out of her seat and yelled in an excited fashion, "Bud, Zack!" Her two lackeys perked up, "Lets go meet my parents! They're finally back!" The two boy's expression went from bored to happy as they got up and walked out of the class.

I balled up my fists.

Everytime! Everytime I try to find those kids, they disappear!

And I won't be able to find them now!

I sighed in depression. Looks like I'll have to withstand another day of this torture.

The old man dismissed the class as I walked out of the school. The Sonia girl tried to catch up to me, but when she left the school, she was swarmed with parents and teachers trying to get her autograph.

I smirked lightly. At least I won't be bothered by Sonia anymore. I think I've found the cure! Just walk out in public with Sonia, and when a mob forms around her, walk away.

Pure genius.

My head sunk in sadness again. But I still have to go to school.

I walked in through the door, and my mother came to greet me. "Hey Geo how was school..." At seeing my distraught look, my mom nodded and sighed sadly. I ignored her and went up the stairs.

I changed into my space pajamas and jumped into my bed. "Oy kid!" I looked down at my transer to see the creature's head. I was so sad it didn't even creep me out anymore. "What's got you so sad?" The creature asked.

I just ignored it and closed my transer.

Guess I'll just have to find those kids tomorrow then. This time, I won't let anything distract me! Not even that Sonia!

I'll accomplish my goals no matter what!

No matter what...

* * *

**Okay! Chapter 4 completed. **

**Tell me about any grammar mistakes, or plot mistakes, or any mistakes in general. **

**Critism will be appreciated as long as it's justified.**

**Which means as long as it helps my writing and makes the story better.**

**Anyway, I'm still undecided about a pairing. Right now, Geo...probably hates both of them! **

**So it will be pretty easy to make a relationship with either of them.**

**Tell me what pairing you want! **

**Actually, I still might make a few scenes with either pairing, but one pairing will be the main.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest: Thanks for saying that you'll check in, and I personally like 1st person perspective too. And for the pairings, I thought I would make it a GeoxSonia, but right now, anything is possible. Regardless, I'll add in scenes for both pairings.**

**Here's chapter 5.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up once more, the light blinding my eyes as I opened my bedroom shades.

Same thing as yesterday.

I put on my glasses, and a warm set of clothes as I walked downstairs.

I waved to my mom and started eating a fresh plate of waffles. My mom looked surprised for some reason, but she then started to eat her breakfast too.

But I didn't really care about that.

What I really had to worry about was...

School.

I smirked bitterly while eating. Looks like I'll have to go attend some of that torture.

All those kids...they disgust me.

Spreading rumors about others...

Thinking they're so great...

They think that life is easy...

They'll be able to get jobs and have a family...

A life without pain...

They're all wrong.

Sometimes, life is too hard to continue, but you do it anyway. Life is full of pain, and to avoid it...

You find a purpose...

And none of the kids at my school have found their's.

I stood up and looked at my mother who was still eating her food. "Mom," I said in a weary tone. My mom looked up at me with a confused expression, "Bye mom, see you afterschool," I said with no real enthusiasm.

My mom looked overjoyed, and she immediately took my plate of food and started washing it. "So Geo, I thought you didn't like school?" She asked in a happy tone while washing the dishes.

"I don't," I said, still not really paying attention. I picked up my backpack and started walking to the front door.

"Then why are you going?" My mom asked, her happy tone now gone. It was replaced by an inquisitive face.

"To complete my goals," I said simply, before walking out of the house.

I sighed. Now the hard part of the day...school.

I walked down the road to school, ignoring everything. People stopped and looked at me strangely before walking on.

They were all so annoying.

People only care about you if you're different. If you act like them, they'll disregard you, even if you're in rags or barely have anything to eat.

As long as you look like them...

Be different, they all stop to look at you, not even hiding the fact that they are doing it, and judge you.

"Kid!" I heard a voice yell at me. I stopped, and looked around half-heartedly,"Down here!" I looked at my right arm, which still had the transer that 'Prez' girl gave me.

More like forced on me.

That reminds me, I have to force the girl to get this...piece of obsolete technology off my arm.

"What do you want thin-Mega," I asked in an uncaring fashion. I don't even respect this thing, not to mention like it, and the only reason I'm putting up with him is because he knows the location of my dad.

Once he gives me that information, he's gone.

By the way, how did he get in my transer again?

I looked down at my right arm again, to see the blue and green creature scowling. He barked out, "Kid! You're releasing some major negative waves!"

Negative waves... what's that?

The thing-Mega, scowled even more before saying, "If you keep releasing those waves, more of those mettaurs will show up!"

I looked at Mega with curiosity. What were mettaurs?

Mega seemed to stammer for a bit before, his face scrunched up, "Those black things!"

Hmm...do I know any black...things...

Oh god...!

Alright! I'll stop! I never want to face one of those black things!

Ever!

Mega calmed down, before my transer closed as I tried to keep my mind blank. I don't know what he was talking about with the 'negative waves', but I have a feeling that if I simply ignore everything, those black things won't attack me.

Focus on my feet...

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

My footsteps were creating little tapping noises.

Wait, tapping noises?

I looked around.

My feet don't make tapping noises; they should be creating a thump noise. Or something like that. Those footsteps could only belong to...another...person.

A hand touched my shoulder and I jerked as I came to a stop. I looked behind me and saw a sight I didn't want to see.

The pink girl, whathername.

Speaking of that, what is her name?

Sona, no...Soina, no...I think it was something like...Sonia!

Yeah, that's it!

That still doesn't explain why she's here.

I sighed in depression, before I caught myself. Don't want any of those black things to show up. "What do you want Sonia?" I asked, not really caring about her answer, as long as she left me alone.

Sonia grinned widely, probably because I actually remembered her name, and then she started to breathe deeply for some reason. The she loooked down at the ground, and I could have sworn I saw her poking her fingers, before saying, "Do you want to walk to school with me Geo?"

She even calls me by my first name!

I didn't even allow it!

She needs an attitude change...A big one.

Too much hero worship is bad for a person.

"No." I said simply. There was no way that I'm going to be caught with this girl.

Even if she was my friend, I would avoid her at all costs. Why? Because the people in my neighborhood are crazy when it comes to this girl. I looked at the passing strangers who were glaring at me.

I have a feeling that people will leave me alone as soon as Sonia leaves.

And what's even worse, I can't interrogate the 'Prez's' goons because they're so crazy over this girl! They'll be all gaga over Sonia, and I won't even be able to talk to them. She's just an annoyance.

I paused. My legs came to a stop, and I noticed Sonia still trailing behind me. I looked at her closely. She was putting her head down, hood over her hair. Basically trying to blend in.

For a girl wearing pink, that feat probably impossible.

"What's with you?" I asked, not even bothering to look at her. Sonia put her head up, and I saw a pink tint appear on her cheeks, before she ducked down again abruptly as a nearby passerby walked by.

Sonia stated, almost whispering, "Everytime I tried to make friends, they would all worship me, and crowds would form around me to get autographs if I was spotted on a street," she looked around, "I'm just trying not to attract attention."

Hmmm...looks like she's not as spoiled as I thought.

I turned back to the road to school abruptly.

She's still annoying.

I started walking away, before noticing that Sonia wasn't following. Sigh. I'm probably going to regret this. "Aren't you going to go to school?" I asked in a lazy tone. Sonia perked up behind me, and she started following me, now wearing a beaming smile.

Yep, I'm regretting this.

I walked into the doors of the school, ignoring the dirty looks others were sending me, and the continuous pestering of questions from Sonia. Now I really regret this decision. Just ignore Geo...you won't have to put up with this girl anymore. Ignore...

I saw a blonde-haired person in the crowds of kids and I immediately squinted my eyes to see farther.

Lets see...

Surrounded by two goons...check.

Blonde-haired...check.

Wearing a ridiculous suit and bossing people around...check.

That's her.

The 'Prez.' But could I just call the 'Prez' out, when all these students were around me? I don't think she would hear it, so I'll have to call her by her name...

Quick question, what was her name?

All I can remember is sweet moon or something.

But yelling that out into a crowd would be even more embarrassing then yelling out 'Prez'.

Not that I actually care about embarrassment.

I just...wouldn't like the attention.

Especially with this girl behind me. I took a look at Sonia who was trying to keep up with me.

I didn't even notice my feet speeding up their pace, pushing other students down, jumping over fallen books. "Wait!" Sonia yelled. I slowed my pace just a little and allowed her to catch up to me, "Why are you running?" She asked me while panting a little.

I ignored her. Instead I looked at a sign for a...school election. There was only a few names, but one of them was Luna Platz. Wait, Luna? Luna meant moon, and 'sweet moon'...

That's it!

The 'Prez's' name was...Luna!

"Luna! Wait up!" I yelled as I started running faster, causing people to fall down around me. I think I saw a frown on Sonia's face when I said that, but it was probably my imagination.

Besides, I don't care about her, so she shouldn't care about me.

I sprinted faster, but Luna and her goons were so far away!

She suddenly stopped and my body filled with determination! I could make it! Luna held a hand out to her goons and then walked into a room while the goons waited outside.

I was right about to barge inside the room, when I noticed something. There was a sign on the door. My eyes widened as I instantly stopped, skidding along the floors as I did. But I noticed...I was going to crash into the wall!

I put my hands out in alarm, and felt something cushion my blow against the wall. I pushed off that object and wobbled a bit on my feet before regaining my balance. Then I heard a series of shrieks and I jumped.

I looked to my left, where the screaming was coming from, and noticed the fat goon with overalls being chased by girls were yelling at him and swinging their bags on him. I was confused, but I shrugged it off.

Girls.

Wait, I looked at the midget again. This will do. I smirked evilly and walked over to the boy. He gulped fearfully as I lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. "Now listen here kid," Another gulp, "Tell me where you found my dad's glasses." After a pause I added, "Or else."

The midget stammered, "Y-y-yo-our p-p-pat-terfamilias v-v-vis-ual a-a-ids w-w-were l-l-located a-a-t th-the c-c-coordinates." I dropped the kid. He was no help, look at him, his face was stuck in a horrified expression, and I saw a puddle near him.

Ewwwww.

What was a paterfamilias anyway?

I looked at the other kid, who was on the ground being pummeled by rage-filled girls. He would be no use either. My best bet was to wait for the girl-Luna, to come out of the bathroom.

I peeked at the fat kid again. He was still being beaten. Then again, I don't want to face those girl's fury. I wisely walked away to my classroom. I looked around. Good, I lost the Sonia girl too.

Things were looking up!

Until I walked into my classroom. I saw everyone smiling at me. The kids who were in their seats were grinning widely at me, and the whole atmosphere of the classroom was cheery. Even the empty seats looked happy.

And I hated it.

It was weird, when I moved, my classmate's eyes followed me around. I moved to my seat, and everyone turned their head in my direction.

Can anyone spell creepy?

Then their was _her._ Sonia was smiling at me, right next to my seat. She stood up and allowed me to move in, but then started squishing me up against the wall. I looked around in apprehension. Where were all the glaring people, the kids who wanted to kill me for getting close to their precious Sonia.

"Do you mind leaving me alone?" I asked slowly, avoiding Sonia, who took it upon herself to get as close to me as she could, to the best of my ability.

Sonia frowned thoughtfully before saying out loud, "I'll get you out of your shell someday Geo!" I blanched. Did she think this was a game? "Count on it!" She cheered, as the rest of the class started cheering too.

My anger intensified. This girl thinks my pain was fake! She thinks that a few words of good faith will make me forget about my past!

And the class...they didn't feel anything for me. They were probably just following Sonia like the obedient dogs they were.

But it was all her fault.

I looked at my neighbor, who started to play the guitar she carried on her back today.

Mark my words girl...I will never forget anything.

None of my memories from the past.

I will never forget any of them.

They're too...important.

The door opened again, and the "Pre-'-Luna, walked in, her goons following her. The big fat one had a few bruises on his face, but was relatively unharmed. I wondered why; he was taking a huge beating.

The little midget was okay, his clothes weren't wet, and he looked as geeky and dorky as he usually did.

I looked at Luna, who started going through regulations and yelling at people to tell them to be quiet.

Did she have a part to play in this?

How did she get the two imbeciles to be...somewhat presentable?

I shook my head, I had a goal.

Focus!

I glared at Luna. I had to keep my eyes on her at all times. I couldn't let her escape with the info. I hate to admit it, but she's the only one who could actually tell me where she found my dad's glasses.

Luna's goons sat in their seats, which of course were next to her own's. The fat one with the overalls was drooling as he looked at the holographic blackboard. The short skinny kid was sniffing quietly while typing on his calculator.

Yup, those two can't do anything.

So the only choice I have is...Luna.

Sonia seemed to notice me glaring at Luna, and I noticed her puff her cheeks in anger...sadness...fury? How should I know what she looks like during her mood changes?

But she turned away and looked at anywhere but me, and I sighed in relief.

At least she wasn't bothering me.

The old man walked into the room, and he started speaking. Wait, why was he still here? Wasn't he supposed to be gone today? "You're probably wondering why I am still here at the school," My ears perked, why not? Indulge me, old man, "Mr. Shepar is on an extended vacation with his kids, so he'll be gone for the next week."

I heard half the class groan in misery, then an angry scold from Luna. "Don't be sad class! This just gives us more chances to make Mr. Shepar proud!" I looked at my classmates, who were all moping. Was it always like this when their usual teacher was gone? "So buck up and be quiet!" Luna yelled.

The old man smiled before droning on and on about something I had no interest in learning about.

Actually, my ears twitched before I smiled. He was talking about space.

I always loved space. Even when I was a kid...with..._dad_. But after the _incident, _I started researching space in all my spare time. After all, if I was going to rescue dad, I would have to know where I would be going.

And I know that he's in space, so of course I would read about it.

I tuned back into the old man's lecture, "-so does anybody know what a meteor is made up of?" At seeing most of the class having a confused expression he added in, "We haven't gone over this yet, but I want to test your knowledge."

Nobody raised their hands, so I bit my lip for a second before looking at my right hand. Should I raise my hand? I don't want to attract any attention, but I knew the material. But it wouldn't help me complete my goals.

I looked at the old man, who now had a surprised expression on his face. "Yes Mr. Stelar? Do you have an answer?" I hated how he sounded so nice to me, even thought he practically ruined my plans yesterday, but the information just flowed out of my mouth.

"Meteors are made out of dust, metal, and ice." I stated in a monotonous voice. Other students looked at me with wide eyes. Probably underestimated me. Never thought the boy who stayed at home for a few years was smarter than them.

Hmph. Serves them right.

My shoulder was jerked and my eyes snapped open. The first thing I saw was the smiling face of Sonia. I sighed in my head. I knew this was a bad idea. "You're really smart Geo!" She exclaimed, still grinning widely.

I just turned away from her, facing the window again.

Seriously, when was this girl going to get a clue!

I could somewhat see Sonia frowning, before some kid started whispering to her, before she frowned even more. But then her face became determined, and I could practically feel the happy attitude that she started to radiate.

I had half a mind to just turn around and tell her to stop being happy.

But that wouldn't go well with the rest of the class. Then I would never be able to get alone with Luna...

So I can threaten her and interrogate her for information.

The old man stopped his talking and started handing out sheets of homework to the students. Most of the students just looked at the paper confusedly, but I just took the paper and read it to myself.

All about space.

I smirked.

This will be easy.

I searched my backpack for a while, and then frowned. Where were they, oh! There they were, I took out a sharpened piece of pencil, and looked around. The rest of the class were waving their homework around.

This was weird...

I shrugged.

But then again...

My class is pretty weird.

Nothing new...

I started writing in answers quickly, ignoring the shocked looks from the kids around me. I knew all this stuff, and I really don't want to do this later. Besides, my mom always told me that doing homework would keep me in school.

And right now, even though I hate to say it...

I have to stay in school...

Just long enough to interrogate Luna.

Scribble.

Scribble.

Squeak.

Thump.

I slammed the pencil down on my desk as I finished my homework. That was surprisingly easy. I walked up to the front of the class and handed my homework to the old man, who seemed as shocked as the rest of the class.

I then walked back up to my seat, ignoring the stares, and sat down. I put my head down on the desk and looked at the scenery outside. A certain tree stood out to me as I let my gaze linger on it.

"Oy kid." I heard a voice from my transer say. I jumped a bit, making Sonia next to me ask if I was alright. I ignored her, and opened my transer slowly. I saw the scowling face of Mega greet me.

"What do you want Mega?" I asked, my voice dripping with hostility. This thing knew my father, but that didn't mean we had to be friends.

"Don't have to be so mad kid," Mega joked before noticing my glaring, "Fine fine, just surprised at how much you humans knew about space. So your species is actually somewhat intelligent." but then he quickly added in a smug tone, "But not as smart as us FM-ians."

I paused and thought over the blue-green creature's words. What was an FM-ian? Oh well, probably just another crazy quirk of Mega. Saying random stuff. I started nodding. Explains a lot of things. "Anything else?" I asked, my voice not as strict as before, but still guarded.

Mega seemed to think for a little before saying, "Oh yeah kid," I looked at Mega expectantly, "Aren't you humans supposed to be friends with each other? How come you keep ignoring that girl?" I was about to respond, when he cut me off. "I think she's too happy. Too innocent. Doesn't belong with you humans."

I looked at Mega for a while before nodding.

I was going to say something, but the old man suddenly yelled out, "Five more minutes until lunch starts!" My eyes widened. My chance could finally be here!

I then looked at the clock on my transer before quickly shutting it, ignoring Mega's protests.

Only a few more minutes and I would never have to go to school again!

Ever!

Anxiety built up inside my chest as I counted down the seconds.

Five. I put my stuff inside my backpack.

Four. I checked for anything that I could have lost.

Three. Nothing missing.

Two. I looked up eagerly at the clock.

One. I started standing up slowly.

Zero. I was already moving.

"Excuse me class!" The old man yelled suddenly, interrupting the students who were leaving the classroom. Once he saw everyone was listening, he continued, "Because of an...what is it...virus attack? I don't know your technological stuff. Eh, whatever. School is out for the day!"

My classmates broke into cheers as I raced to find the Luna girl. Mega was surprisingly silent. I noticed Sonia following me, but I easily outran her. I spotted the three kids, and I sprinted to catch up to them.

Nothing would stand in between my goals.

Nothing!

I skidded on my feet as I cornered the three kids in an alley. They must have been heading home. "Not so fast!" I yelled out, hoping they would stop. To my relief, they did. Once they saw me, Luna smirked and started walking to me.

The big fat kid started grinning widely, while holding an aura of smugness around him. The midget...he was cowering behind the big kid's leg.

Fitting for a loser, don't you think?

I panted for a bit, "Tell me where you found my dad's glasses!" I yelled in fury. My right arm twitched and jerked for a while before settling down, but I didn't notice it. Right now I only had one objective.

Luna seemed confused, but then started to smirk, "Well you came to school like we said," I growled, they think they persuaded me! "But I think we'll withhold this information until you have proven that you will come to school on a daily basis." I balled up my fists and my muscles clenched with unbridled fury.

I marched up to the girl, prepared to give her a piece of my mind. I'm tired of being ordered around! Especially when it comes to dad! A shadow crossed over my body. The fat boy with the overalls was standing right above me, with an air of superiority.

"You won't get to the Prez." The boy said with conviction. I growled at him and the boy continued, "Seriously, why do you even care about your dad anyway? Nothing will change the fact that he's dea-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I said with an eerily silence. This boy...he doesn't even deserve to say anything about my dad! But that kid...that stupid stupid kid.

"What? That your dad's dea-oof_!_" My right hand connected with the boy's cheek, sending him skidding away. Whether it was from Mega's influence, or mine, I'm pretty sure I did it of my own will.

"I warned you." I said, as a look of horror crossed the remaining two people. But as I looked at their faces, I didn't like the look. It was fear. Fear for me. I should feel happy that they respect me, but I only felt empty.

The kids, they were shivering, well, the midget was shivering. And the girl looked disappointed and angry at the same time. But they were looking at me like I was a monster...

Stop looking at me like that!

I growled silently, as I walked up to the two kids. They steadily backed up as I took each step. I took a peek at the fat kid. He was bleeding from his mouth, while nursing a huge bruise on his cheek.

The midget started whimpering pathetically, and my gaze turned towards him.

I didn't want this to happen!

All they were supposed to do was tell me where they found my dad's glasses!

Nobody was supposed to get hurt!

But that fat kid...he went too far.

What would my dad do?

I stopped walking and looked down at the ground in shame.

I know what he would have done.

_"Geo, problems shouldn't be solved by violence. You should talk it out." _

Hmph, like that will ever happen. I had to use violence...just to get that kid to shut up.

But I never really gave them a chance to talk, did I?

Fine!

"Just...get out of here." I said with a hint of fury. I didn't like it, but this is what my dad would have done.

Besides, I could just interrogat- I mean talk to them tomorrow. And this time...I hope the fat kid would have learned his lesson.

The two kids nodded nervously, and went to pick up their friend. They started whispering some words to the fat kid, but I couldn't really hear them. Actually, only the midget was helping the fat kid up, and Luna was glaring at the kid for some reason.

I took a few steps back. This was personal. I've experienced people infringing on my personal space, and there is no way I'm going to do this to another person.

...And I need some time to get my head together. Really think over my goals...more importantly...in what ways I'm going to achieve them.

I heard the girl's voice-Luna start yelling behind me, and I started running. I had to make sure I wouldn't be caught here. The kid deserved what he got, but I am not going to attract attention to myself.

If those kids know what's good for them, they would keep quiet.

I made it home as fast as I could, running up the stairs to my room, not listening to my mother's panicked shouts and just threw myself onto my bed. I betrayed my father's ideals...betrayed his beliefs.

Now I have to think...is it okay to disobey all the things he's taught me...to get him back?

But I know one thing...all I have to do is...sleep...

And I hope everything will be alright.

* * *

Unknown to me a couple beings were having a reunion a few miles away.

A shadow spoke out, "Nice to see you again. I haven't forgotten about our score to settle. _Traitor_." Those words were spoken with true hatred.

Its opponent smirked, creating a visible effect, "I've gotten stronger. Don't think that I haven't been training on Earth."

The shadow spoke again, "Then let's go!" It rammed forward, its body surrounded by flames.

Its opponent replied smugly, "Prepare to lose."

The two beings collided in a fiery explosion that disabled all electronics in a radius of five miles.

* * *

**Finally done! It took a little while for me to think over the background of this chapter, but it got itself done!**

**Anyway, I've always wanted to say this.**

**Dun.**

**Dun.**

**Dun.**

**The FM-ian invasion has begun!**

**(For those who don't know what this means, it will be explained later)**

**Anyway, tell me any grammar mistakes, plot mistakes, any mistakes.**

**And tell me if I'm going in the right direction with this fanfic.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haven't updated in while now! **

**Been busy with other stuff, but don't worry. I won't ever abandon this fanfic. **

**Well I might, but it will take a lot for me to do that.**

**And I'll put up a notice.**

**Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving!**

* * *

**Update: Haven't replied to some reviews. So I'll do it now, and reply to some of the newest ones too.**

**Chad: Thanks for the compliments! Oh and thanks for telling me the two things that stood out in your opinion. The part where Geo punches Bud was a bit too rushed, so I went back and fixed that. And for the Sonia part...I don't want to spoil it, but I can tell you that she will be a more important character in the future. And I'll make Luna more important too, just to be fair.**

**Levithian: Thanks for giving your reasoning for making GeoxSonia a pairing. Sonia has done a bit to anger Geo, but not like Luna. But either way, I'm still going to make scenes for both pairings.**

**DarkMegaSF: Right. Got your vote. Might want to explain a bit more...but I'm still taking your vote.**

**Red x The Thief: Your reasoning is okay, but in the first few chapters, Geo explained that Sonia didn't know the same pain because she was loved by the world. She had fans sending her fanmail every day, but Geo had nobody. Your vote is still being taken.**

**Oh, and if I make a pairing, I'm not going to make it all fluffy (love-story sappy). There's still going to be action, but there will be a few scenes where Geo shows affection.**

**Also...I'm still not going to make Geo into a really happy person. The most he'll be is indifferent, or amused.**

**Here's Chapter 6**

* * *

Chapter 6

I woke up in the morning, my muscles wincing again, aching with stiffness. Everything hurt, and I could barely get up.

It seemed that I was in pain way more often these days.

But...

Anything dad to find dad.

And right now, I had to go... To school...

Crap.

I looked outside and saw thunder clouds. What? Thunder clouds? Why would they be there. I scratched my neck a bit as I walked over to my window and opened it. A cold breeze hit me as I looked outside.

There was a slight drizzle, giving me a slight cool feeling, but there was a huge rumbling coming in from the distance.

That's not good.

Another gust of wind hit me, and I took a step back from the sheer force of it. My clothes blew with the wind and I saw streaks of lightning.

What's with the weather?

It was just sunny yesterday! I closed my window, somewhat struggling against the strong gales. "Urgh. This better go away soon," I grumbled as I put on some fresh, un ruffled clothes and walked downstairs.

I heard the slight pitter patter sounds from the walls. The storm just started to drizzle.

Great.

I heard a sizzling noise from downstairs and I quickened my pace. The kitchen table had two plates, one filled with eggs and bread, and the other with pancakes. The warm and invigorating smells were such a contrast to the cold weather outside.

My mom suddenly appeared in my vision, holding a...jacket?

"Morning mom," I mumbled quietly as I took a seat at the table and started eating my food. My mom would never give me pancakes, so that was probably her's. My mom sat down too, smiling brightly while still holding up the jacket.

I kept eating, ignoring her. That jacket wasn't mine...so I shouldn't even care. My mom was starting to frown now, and she started tapping the table. Probably for some weird reason. I don't know.

I looked up at my mom and sighed. She was practically holding up the jacket up in front of my face. "What is it?" I asked, for my mother's sake. Why would I even be interested in this?

My mom grinned at me and pointed to the jacket. "So while you were at s-s-school," I rolled my moms as my mom tried to hold herself back from laughing. Whether it was in joy or just to make fun of me, I didn't know, "I decided that I should buy you a sweater if it ever got cold."

My mother looked outside, and I followed her gaze to the kitchen window, which had dark clouds everywhere, and heavy spatters of raindrops. "And it looks like I chose the right date to buy it!" My mom concluded as she smiled.

My mom suddenly took on an innocent look, "So do you like it Geo?" My mom asked, looking at me in that weird way. Honestly, I was freaked out by it. I got up out of my seat and walked to wash my dishes.

"Sure." I said in an uninterested tone. Just to appease my mom. After all, she spent time to buy me this jacket. Even if it was a bit...weird. It was mostly red, with some blue and white streaks along the torso.

As I walked back to the table, I took the jacket from my mom's face and started walking to the front door with it. "Wait Geo!" My mom suddenly yelled. I stopped and looked back at my mom, who was taking on that weird expression.

Her eyes were wide and I could swear they were twinkling. "Are you going to wear the jacket?" My mom asked in an innocent tone.

Like I said before...plain creepy.

But...it's my mom. I shrugged and put the jacket on half-heartedly. The jacket was surprisingly warm and it covered my arms...so why not wear it. And if it will get my mom off my back, more reason to have it on.

I waved to my mom, who was still smiling cheerfully. I put my backpack on and checked myself.

Glasses? They were resting comfortably on my head.

Check.

Clothes? I looked at myself. Except for the new jacket, I looked normal. As normal as I'll ever be.

Check.

Backpack? I felt the weight of my backpack on my shoulders. It was filled with excess notebooks and stuff I didn't need, but I didn't really mind.

Check.

Let's go. I opened the door of my house, gusts suddenly entering. They blew against me, but I didn't care. I started walking against the wind with little effort. The roads were barely visible, debris and trash were littered.

The steady stream of rain hit my jacket as I put my hood on. This jacket was pretty good. It kept me protected while more importantly, dry. People were walking around me, looking at their transers.

I never knew that transers were waterproof.

Just another trivial thing that WAZA did with my dad's research.

But I looked at my own transer. The thin-Mega, was surprisingly quiet. What was with him? I opened my transer and saw...nothing. Wait a minute! There he was! He was sleeping, and he was almost transparent.

Weird.

There were cuts all over his body, and he was snoring loudly. Must be sleeping. He must have been doing something last night.

Nothing I have to worry about.

I kept walking, ignoring everything. I thought back to yesterday. That kid...he deserved the pain. Hopefully it'll wisen him up. But still...it's obvious that physical force won't work on the gir- Luna.

I shook my head and snorted in disgust. There was no way that I would do _that_.

I would not be friends with those weaklings.

But still...if I can be friends with them, then they'll share their secrets.

And I would be able to find out where they found my dad's glasses.

Sigh.

Do I have to do that?

Those kids are so annoying, and besides...I promised myself I would never make any friends.

But...to honor my promise to get dad back...

Should I break one promise to attain another?

I growled. It looks like I'll have to do this. Besides, it's not like I'll actually be friends with those kids. It'll just be an act.

I wouldn't be breaking a promise.

Just...my life would be really bad in the next couple of days.

But for the sake of my dad...

I'll do it.

I looked up and saw the front gates of the school. I sighed. Better get it over with. I opened the door and walked in with the growing stream of students. I ignored everyone else, just walking along. I didn't have to move; people just stayed away from me as I walked.

My face had the faint outline of a smirk. They should fear me.

I used to feel lonely a few years ago, but I learned. You can only rely on yourself...The feeling of being alone soon welcomed me. I got used to the darkness that seemed common every day.

And if these kids can't deal with it?

I don't really care.

I made it to my classroom and entered, my wet shoes creating footprints along the ground. The kids in my class were wearing rain coats and had umbrellas. They were all shivering uncontrollably and hugging themselves for warmth.

I smirked maliciously again.

Seems like some people can't deal with the cold.

Bunch of losers.

My amused expression changed back to depressed as I pondered what was the best way to become friends with those kids. The best thing to do...would be to sit next to them. Sigh. There were three seats at the front of the class.

All belonging to those three kids.

I sighed. Looks like there's no more window seat for me.

Those kids haven't arrived yet, so time to look at where I could sit.

I looked at the three seats. One had calculators and equations all over it, another had posters and pins on it, and the last one just had some stray battle chips and trash. Well, the last one seemed like the most normal desk. I could deal with a few pieces of trash.

So that's the one for me!

I sat down on the chair on the far right, experiencing a slight uncomfortable squashing feeling, before settling down. The three kids entered the room, all wearing identical rain coats, with signs on their backs.

Probably something about that election thing.

Once the girl saw me, she started smiling widely, and she walked to her desk happily. The midget frowned, and looked around in a terrified manner. I vaguely noticed that the big guy clenched his fists.

But I didn't really care.

The big guy came up to me as his friends sat down in the two seats next to me. He was grinding his teeth noticeably and I looked up at him with a bored expression. No need for me to talk to him.

The big kid was about to talk, when the gir-Luna opened her mouth, "Bud." The fat guy looked at he, "We need to have a talk." So they went to a corner of the room, whispering furiously. The big guy seemed to be mad at something, but after a while, his expression became resigned.

The fat kid sat in another empty seat, a cracking noise actually emanating from the seat. He crossed his arms and started glaring at me. But I just turned around, ignoring him. He seemed to be mumbling to himself quietly, but I didn't pay him any mind.

Talking to yourself is the first symptom of insanity.

And if this guy goes insane...then I don't really care.

The bell rang, and the few students who were late rushed into class, making it to their seats right before the teacher came in. The old man was still in for some reason. "You may mingle for a while why I get my work together," The old man said. His papers were flying out of his book bag. He was sopping wet.

I pity him.

Wait...he told the class about dad.

Never mind.

I received a tap on the shoulder, and I looked back to see the smiling face of one Sonia what'sherlastname. I looked at her with a quizzical expression. Sonia cheerfully stated, even though I could obviously tell it was not cheerfully stated, "Geo. Why did you switch seats?"

I growled. I don't have to explain anything to you. But...if it got you to leave me alone...then...fine. "Because I wanted to," I grunted out. I don't have to tell her, that's the most I'll give her. I stared at Luna, who was hanging up posters.

I better get her to talk quick. I don't know if I can sit by her for a long time. I might go crazy!

Sonia followed my gaze, and she looked at Luna. I turned back to her to see a steadily growing frown on her face. Then she started smirking, before walking away. Her...pink jacket flowing in a nonexistent breeze.

Why was she smirking?

Oh well. I turned back to look down at my desk. It was dirty, but not filthy. I could live with it. That fat guy was still glaring at me behind my back too. What's his problem?

A loud clutter of books came from my left as I snapped my head to see what was causing all the commotion. There was...Sonia, who had just put all her books onto the midget's desk. Now Luna was the only thing separating me from Sonia.

They're both crazy, and if I had to decide which one was less crazy... I would pick Luna. Even though she's annoying and bossy...at least she leaves me alone. Sonia started smirking at Luna, who had just gotten back into her desk.

The midget had a starry-eyed expression on his face. Probably from having Sonia just touch his desk.

Hmph. Fanboy.

Both of the girls started glaring at each other for some reason. They both started to speak, but the old man interrupted them. "Excuse me class. Let's start the lesson." The class groaned, and the girls sat down reluctantly.

I focused my attention on the old man, who began to drone on and on about stuff I didn't need to know. Stuff about math...stuff about science...who cares? I looked around and saw half the class was asleep, an the only person actually paying attention was the midget, who looked sleepy too.

The bell rang, and I immediately jumped up to head out of the class. I stopped halfway out the door when a voice spoke from the intercom, "Excuse me students," My ears perked. What was it now? "Due to a...lightning warning. School is cut early today. The school apologizes for the three consecutive short days."

People started cheering wildly among the halls as I walked through them. I didn't care...I had to complete my...goals...wait. I turned around and headed back to the classroom. I had to follow those kids.

That was what friends did, right?

I spotted the kids, and I walked up to them. The fat one took a sloppy fighting pose, while the small kid hid behind the fat kid's leg. Luna just looked at me, smirking smugly, "What do you want Mr. Stelar?" She asked.

When I started to speak, I noticed all three of them tensed. I must have done a number on them huh? "What are you guys doing?" I asked, making myself seem interested, while in my head, I was screaming in frustration in my head.

All of the kids relaxed. "We're just going for a drive on Luna's truck," The fat kid laughed arrogantly. I looked at the fat kid with cold, uncaring eyes and he flinched. He then started mumbling to himself again.

"You wanna come?" The girl asked, a hint of enthusiasm leaking into her voice. I thought over it for a bit. It would help be gain the kid's trust. And...I could use a ride home.

Right.

I took a breath, and the kids stiffened again. "Sure, why not," I drawled. They all sighed and they started leading to me to where their truck was parked. By the way, weren't they too young to drive?

"Aren't you too young to drive?" I asked, somewhat interested. The other kids seemed shocked at my words.

"Have you been living in a cave or something!" The girl practically screamed at me. I winced as I tried to fight the feeling to ver my ears. I just had to remember. Kids these days had the tendency to yell all the time.

I looked at the three, still confused, until the midget spoke up, "Two years, three months, 21 days ago, researchers came up with the driver card. It allows adolescents, such as ourselves, to use automobiles at our convenience. It has been very popular."

The midget kept droning on, but I ignored him. "Let's go then." I said, as we all started to resume walking.

"Wait!" A voice cried out behind me. Sigh. What is it now? I turned around to see...Sonia...again. The wind had picked up again, making all our clothes sway in the air. There was no rain thought. Thankfully.

The two boys instantly looked starstruck, and started racing over to meet Sonia, who had caught up with us. "What do you want Sonia? Are you going to help me with my election?" The gir-Luna said, smirking slightly.

Disgusting.

Only worried about herself.

I shook my head, noticing with amusement as Sonia did the same thing. She seemed to look away for a bit before she asked in an overly nice tone, "I overheard you were going for a drive," we all nodded, "Well..." I growled, so annoying! Get on with it! "Do you think I could come!" Sonia blurted out.

Luna looked around to the two boys who still had hearts in their eyes, to herself, and then to me. She seemed to be asking me if Sonia could come. Sonia then started looking at me with a weird face. I think it was...the face my mom used in the morning?

Creepy. Plain creepy.

I shivered for a bit, looking away, That expression was just...so weird! It looked unnatural. Her bottom lip was even quivering! I sighed, and made a shooing motion with my hand. As long if this girl isn't near me on the truck, then it wouldn't be that bad.

Luna nodded, and Sonia started jumping with joy. Literally jumping. She started humming loudly as she played a tune on the guitar she always has on her back. I ignored her and started following Luna, who had resumed walking.

I wanted to get away from both of these girls as soon as possible.

The truck was green in color, with red and white stripes going along the front and sides of it. It was relatively clean, and it smelled like gas. Strange. Most cars these days don't even use gas. The fat kid seemed to be scolding himself now, growling and grumbling too.

Two words.

Mood changes~

I looked at the truck for a while, not even noticing as the midget, Luna, and the fat kid got into the truck. I heard a slight whirring noise, and the car then started floating. It never ceased to amaze me how advanced society has become.

Well it didn't really amaze me. But it piqued my interest.

The fat guy suddenly started saying something like, "I'm not letting you do this!" Then, it happened. My right arm jerked, as it dragged me ten feet away from the car. More like flung me. This has to be Mega. Then the fat kid started screaming crazily.

Sonia ran up to me with a panicked expression. "What's wrong Geo_!?_" I cradled my arm gently, it seemed to be broken, or if I was lucky, sprained. I heard an explosion and debris suddenly started flying everywhere. What...happened!

I rolled to my side and looked at the car, which seemed to be on fire. There was some being on it. It was burning, and the car looked crushed from my view. No...it wasn't standing on the car. It was floating.

I looked back at Sonia, who was on the ground next to me, unconscious. Great. At a time like this, you take a nap! You could have gotten help or something! My transer opened and it revealed the scowling face of Mega.

"What was that you dunce! Why didn't you wake me!" He yelled at me. I held down a scream of pain as my right arm moved against it's will. I started to answer, but Mega cut me off, "I don't even want to hear it! Now Taurus has a host! Humans are so stupid!"

A slight groaning noise registered in my mind, It was coming from my right. There was Sonia. Still unconscious.

Useless.

But...the world would go crazy without its star.

Sonia was rolled on her left shoulder, occasionally grunting with pain. I really didn't care though. I growled and pushed her behind a dumpster. When she wakes up, she'll be smelly, but she'll be alive. Now then...as there are no more distractions.

I turned my head to the truck.

I got up and looked at the...creature again. It looked like a red bull, with flames coming out of its face. It was bulky, and it seemed to be specialized in fire. Obviously. Those kids in the truck were screaming, terrified of the creature.

Personally, I'd be scared too.

The creature suddenly stared at me. I seemed to look it down for an eternity before it suddenly charged. I barely avoided it with a roll. I looked back at the creature, who tore down a huge wall. My eyes widened at the amount of destruction.

Mega yelled, "We need to wave change!" Wha...?

"Wave change?" I yelled out in confusion.

"Let's go!" Suddenly, the world started turning green as pieces of armor started forming on my body. This was familiar...How does this even happen. The star pendant, the one my dad treasured, appeared on my chest, as a red visor took up my vision.

Time slowed down for a bit, before my armor stopped glowing white. I could actually feel myself changing. It was like being drenched with cold water continuously. Time resumed at normal speed for me to avoid another charge.

Mega suddenly yelled, somehow now on my left hand, "This is it kid! Get ready!" This is just like when I was fighting those black things! But I don't even want to fight! I don't want to die. But right now, I watched the creature remove its horns from a nearby tree. Causing it to completely collapse into a mixture of ash.

I don't have a choice.

I narrowed my eyes. If I was correct...I opened my transer, and a variety of chips appeared before my eyes. This should do the trick. I pressed the sword card button, and the chip popped out.

This time, I would rather have Mega eat the chip. Not my right hand.

I tossed it up in the air, and it disappeared between the jaws of Mega. My arm experienced that cold feeling as it turned into a sword. I held it in front of my body.

I was ready.

The thing charged crazily, using its horns to strike me. I held up the sword. I didn't have any fencing lessons, but I would make do. I started backpedaling, blocking the horns at a incredible rate. I didn't even know I could do this.

But...I couldn't keep this up. I jumped away from the creature, taking a few moments to catch my breath. Unfortunately, I didn't get that time. I was immediately assaulted again.

My foot caught a ledge and I smirked in pain. I held up my sword and blocked both of the horns completely. Sparks were flying, and the tension was palpable. It seemed either side could lose. Or win. The creature grunted, and my eyes widened. The thing was putting more pressure on my sword! At this rat...!

The ledge I caught with my foot...crumbled.

My sword immediately shattered as I flew back from the sheer power of the hit. I groaned in pain as I pushed up against the ground. This thing...how much power did it have! I got up unsteadily, staggering every few steps. Only to be hit by another pair of horns.

A piece of my armor...broke. I felt an even stronger pain coming from my chest. But...as I was bein rammed into a wall, the armor I had left...caught on the horns. The creature snickered in glee, and my eyes widened.

The creature started running into things. The walls, the ground, trees. It was using me as the battering ram!

I was shoved into trees, used to crack walls, tossed around like a rag doll... and basically had experienced so much pain I couldn't even feel it anymore. I was screaming wildly, trying to get out of the horn lock the creature had me in.

I was then sent flying, skidding along the ground, creating noticable marks. Mega started yelling at me to get up, and I eventually did. I could barely even move my neck. My muscles were on fire, my body felt like every bone was broken.\

How would I beat this guy_!?_

My left arm raised against my will.

I didn't have any will at that point.

Beams of lights were emitted from my left hand, more like Mega's mouth, and moved to the creature thing. They all hit, but there was no evident damage. Actually, he looked unscathed! I opened up my transer again, my arm shaking as I did. I had to find a chip...quickly!

The thing was still walking towards me, a huge grin on its...face. If it had one.

There was only one chip left.

Cannon.

The one that decimated Vista Point.

I could win with this!

I started to move my finger towards it, but Mega stopped me. "Kid," I paused and looked at Mega. The creature had stopped and started to grin maniacally at us. It was giving us a little time to recover. Because he knew the battle was futile. Not going to stop me from trying, "Don't use that. You have to get close. And right now you can't." I grumbled, but followed.

That was our best hope.

A head embedded itself in my chest as I coughed out in pain. I fell to the ground, but then my head was grabbed. I was then repeatedly bashed into the ground by that evil...thing.

The animal let go of my head, and I reached over to my transer, using what little energy I had. Only for my head to be bashed again. I couldn't even move now. But...there was something. I could feel it. It was a rectangle thing. It was coming...out of Mega?

How am I feeling this?

No wait! The feeling...it's coming from the star pendant!

The pendant started blinking rapidly as a shape started to materialize above it.

...

...

...

But then a foot stepped on my chest, stopping the progress completely. I saw a few cracks appear on the pendant, but I was in so much pain I didn't care! I tried to scream, but I couldn't even speak!

A pause in the attacks. I coughed again and looked at myself. Most of my armor was gone, and it looked like the rest was rapidly fading.

A ping noise popped up. My eyes opened in surprise as I moved my head slowly towards the direction of the sound. Anything faster would give me even more pain!

My transer was open, and it read, 'Battle Card Identified. Area Steal.'

My eyes widened as I was suddenly twenty feet away from the creature, who's foot was embedded in the spot where my transer would be.

My transer suddenly pinged open again. It read, 'Battle Card Identified. Recover 50.'

A strange energy started filling me up, giving me strength. A greenish-bluish substance came out of my transer and went into the star pendant. Immediately, I felt good as new. The scratches along my armor went away, and I could move again!

And the star pendant. I looked at it. It was fully repaired.

Nothing hurt!

The creature was confused, looking at where I was before, to where I was now.

Now was my chance!

I charged the thing, not noticing as I went twenty feet in seconds. I started punching the thing, kicking it. Doing anything that could do damage!

I had to do something!

But nothing seemed to be working!

It was then I noticed my speed boost. I was moving faster than I ever could. Was it that chip...Area Steal? But I was not going to let this miracle pass me. My armor was fading fast, the previous energy boost I had before all used up. Only a small portion of my body had armor, the other side was my jacket, now full of grime.

I opened my transer, and pressed the cannon button. The cannon materialized onto my right arm. I could feel the cold sensation, but the process was too long. If this kept up, the creature would notice my speed boost and counter it!

Hurry up...

The white shape was fully formed.

Come on...

My right arm stopped glowing.

There!

The cannon was fully formed!

I had to do this quick!

While I still had energy!

I sprinted towards the creature, who started to raise his fists to attack me.

The speed boost was failing too!

This isn't good...

The fist was getting closer to my body as I lifted up the cannon, charging it up.

I had to do this!

The fist was right at my face...

I had to speed up! I had to beat this guy!

I could feel the energy radiating off the fist as it touched my face.

I...I have... _I have to survive!_

The fist passed by me harmlessly, as I used my desperation as a power source. An after image was left at the spot I was previously at. The creature looked at it with a confused expression, before turning around with a feeling of dread.

I was right behind it, my cannon already fully charged. My wave change barely active, only my right arm had armor on it.

I whispered one word.

"_Boom."_

Cannon. Point blank = death.

The whole area blew up with a mixture of power. But I was already unconscious. I could still hear the screams of that creature. The last thing I noticed was the creature becoming the fat guy.

What do you know, the fat guy is strong.

I smirked before I let darkness claim me.

* * *

At that moment. All the electronics in Echo Ridge shut down.

Investigators said it was a lightning strike.

But nobody knew the real cause.

* * *

**Man! Writing this chapter was great! I like making the fight scene, so if you enjoyed it as well, tell me about it.**

**Have any grammar mistakes, tell me.**

**Constructive criticism, as long as it's justified is accepted.**

**Or if it's just plain complements. **

**Paring: Sonia or Luna?**

**Geo dislikes them both, so it will be easy making a pairing.**

**Anyway...**

**See you guys next time!**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right, it took a while, but here's Chapter 7. I had to compose my ideas, and somehow advance the plot at the same time. You don't know how long it took to organize my thoughts.**

**Oh, and for expectations, I want my fanfic to last a long time. Preferably 20 chapters or above, but most authors wish for that. **

**But, I have high hopes for this. 4000-5000 words per chapter, and with good feedback, I could make this fanfic one of the best ones in the fandom. **

**Anyway, I'm just spurting my dreams.**

**Update:**

**Rinoa421: I guess I worded the whole 'in character' thing wrong. Sorry about that. I just wanted it to say if Geo sounded logical and realistic. Thanks for your feedback.**

**Here's Chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I woke up, groaning wearily. I looked around, disoriented, surroundings a big blur and mixture of colors.

Where am I?

A few voices brought me back to attention. Everything was still dark. I groaned again and tried to wipe my eyes, but saw I couldn't even move them.

Great.

My arms were asleep.

I wiggled a bit, and the voices became clearer and louder.

"Hey, he's waking him up," One deep voice said.

"Go get his mother," A light voice said. I heard the scribbling of a pen, and the sound of a door being opened.

I opened my eyes fully and blinked a bit. The world exploded into light, and I closed my eyes immediately, moaning in pain from the light. I squirmed some more, and started to open up my eyes.

A concerned face was the first thing that I saw. My eyes widened in surprise, but I settled down after I saw it was just my mom. "Hello dear," My mom said cheerfully, a complete contrast to before, "I was worried about you, you got in a big accident."

I nodded, thinking back to the fight I had with the creatur-fat guy. The guy was strong. Too strong. I would have died if it wasn't fo those battle chips. But where did those chips even come from?

I have to ask Mega about that later.

But I looked at my mom again. She was smiling softly, while stroking pieces of my hair. She had makeup smeared all over her face, and it looked like her shirt was wet, and I saw a few piles of tissues behind her.

Seems like she worried over me a lot huh?

Normally, I would have been embarrassed about this, or just out right tell her to leave me alone...but I guess I could let it slide.

Better not anyone see this.

Don't want to be regarded as a mama's boy.

That would draw even more attention towards me.

I looked at the endless white walls and I stopped. White walls? My room didn't have white walls! Then...I took another look around. Where was I? "Mom," I said in a somewhat hurried expression. My mom looked at me with a confused expression, still wiping her face. "Where am I?"I asked.

My mom sighed in depression and said, "You make me worry a lot Geo," I looked at my mom with slight interest. My mom usually overreacts to everything that happens to me, but she never seemed so...scared. "You're in the hospital, Geo."My mom said, shaking her head.

My eyes widened as I looked at the walls again. This did look like a hospital, so...what did I injure? I struggled to get up, but an excruciating pain came from my right arm. I grunted in pain and looked at it.

My right arm was swollen and purple, with a few wrappings around it. It must have been a strain. Mega...My mom suddenly shrieked loudly. Well loudly to my ears, and started yelling at me, "Geo Stelar! You stop that right now! You still need to rest or you might hurt your arm again!"

I grumbled, but stopped my efforts to get up. When I'm getting out of here, Mega is going to pay.

But...what happened to the kids?

"Mom, what happened to the others?" I asked, trying not to sound interested in the slightest. My mom always went crazy when I talked about other kids. I just hoped she wouldn't do the same thing now.

My mom's eyes lit up, and she started explaining about the kid's situation. I really didn't catch much because of the speed of her talking, but I could make out a few things. My mom kept on talking, and I gathered enough information.

So, to my mother's knowledge, the fat kid had a couple of bruises and stitches. The small kid had a few scratches, the gir-Luna had a couple bruises, and Sonia was barely injured. I sighed in relief. Sonia better not have been injured.

After all the trouble I went through to get her out of the way of the fight.

The door to my room opened, and I paused my thoughts. A figure walked into the room, his/her footsteps making a barely noticeable tapping sound. I squinted my eyes to adapt to the sudden change of light.

And I saw...Sonia.

Sonia was near my door, poking her fingers together while looking down. She timidly asked, "Mrs. Stelar?" My mom perked up, and smiled brightly. Probably thought this girl was my friend.

Hmph, like that could ever happen.

"Could you possibly let me talk to Geo...alone." Sonia questioned as I mentally groaned. What was this girl going to do now? Sing at the top of her lungs and break my eardrums? Have her fans kill me out of jealousy?

Great. This was just great.

My mom made an 'oh' face as she left the room. My mom flashed a smile at me, and I flashed a frown right back at her. Serves her right for leaving me here with Sonia. Speaking of her, Sonia sat down at my bed, shifting uncomfortably sporadically.

Finally I had enough of her fidgeting. "What do you want?" I said in a tired tone. Sonia meeped and looked at me. Was that a pink tint on her face? Nah, no way, must be my eyes. I haven't been awake for a while...I assume.

Sonia stuttered out, "T-t-the d-doctors s-sa-said that you saved me f-from t-the lightning s-s-strike, right?" I raised an eyebrow. So this is why she came here. If she considers being dragged behind a dumpster being saved, sure.

There was no way I would explain Mega to this girl. It would take too long. And I don't really want to be around her right now. The pink she was wearing, dirty as it may be, is torture to my eyes.

Just go away! I groaned and spoke in an annoyed fashion, "Well the world wouldn't want its Little Miss Perfect Pink Princess to die, would it?" Sonia frowned again, and looked down, and I could hear whimpers coming from her.

This was annoying. A lesson from my dad made it into my mind.

_"Geo! Never! I mean never! Make a girl cry! I don't care if you don't even know her! Don't do it! This is for your benefit more than mine!"_

Stupid lessons.

I grumbled out, "Don't worry about it Sonia, I'm just grumpy right now. I haven't actually slept for a long time." Ignoring the fact that I don't know how long I was out, and if you consider the state of being passed out as sleep.

Sonia nodded for a bit, still looking down, while wiping at her eyes furiously. Sigh. This is making me feel bad. So is this what my dad was talking about? "You know Sonia." I said in a somewhat interested tone. Sonia's head perked up, "Thanks for visiting me."

I had to stop myself from gagging on that line. All she's been is an annoyance, but if I want her to stop crying...Then a little white lie isn't going to do anything to me. Especially if it makes Sonia go away.

Sonia immediately perked up, and she started dancing around the room. She looked as happy as could be, and I could see red all over her face.

She's still weird.

But it doesn't seem like she's going to move, so I'll have to make her move.

I leaned against the pillow I was resting on in my bed, and began to close my eyes. The bed was somewhat comfortable, after all, it was in a hospital. I then started snoring loudly. Well, simplicity rules all.

I heard Sonia stop instantly, and I heard her whispering to herself. She then tip-toed out of the room, closing the door behind her as quietly as possible. Finally! I opened my eyes and looked around.

I looked at my right arm to see...nothing. The transer was gone, Mega was gone, it was ...normal! Yes! I'm finally free of that horrible device and even more horrible creature living in the device!

But knowing my luck, Mega will come back...

Oh well, at least the transer's gone!

I twitched my body a bit, watching in dissatisfaction as it failed to move but only a few inches. I looked around. This wasn't going to get me anywhere. A wheelchair came to my attention. It was right next to the bed I was in.

I smirked weakly as I twisted my body to manuever into the chair. Thankfully, the more I moved, the more control I gained over my body. But still, there was no way for me to walk.

So wheelchair it is!

I landed in the seat with a plop. I could move my left arm, half of my legs, but they were still pretty tiring to use. My right arm wasn't going to get good anytime soon. I grimaced at the sight of it.

That would take a few weeks.

I used my left hand to propel the wheelchair forward. I smirked again. I could use this. I moved towards the door. I could look around, see the other kids...escape from the hospital...stuff like that.

I was moving down a random hallway, the wheelchair actually wasn't that hard to use, when I heard a voice call out, "Stelar." My ears perked as I turned my head to look behind me. The fat guy stood at the end of the hallway. He spoke again, his voice cracking, "I'm sorry."

I raised my eyebrow. Why was he sorry? "Why are you sorry?" I asked, still not turning around. One, because I didn't want to see his face, and two...I don't know how to turn this wheelchair around.

The fat guy seemed to stammer out, "I-I-I h-hurt a-all of y-you." The guy's voice seemed to be oozing with sadness. It almost made me want to pity him. Almost.

I smirked visibly as I craned my neck a bit. Being in that position hurt my neck. "You don't have to apologize to me," I drawled out, my usual uncaring tone evident. "Nobody died, nobody was crippled. You don't need to apologize."

The fat guy froze in his tracks and I took a better look at him. He had tears out of his eyes, and his clothes were all messed up and torn. He must have gotten injured when we were fighting.

Hmph. I don't care.

"Apologize to the people who actually care," I said as I wheelchaired away, leaving a gawking fatty.

I eventually made my way in front of a huge room. The room was at least three times the size of my room! Wow, I wonder who has this hospital room. Probably Sonia, she actually has the money to afford this.

But if it wasn't...then it would be one of the kids. And I could use this chance to become better 'friends' with them. And my goal of finding out where they got my dad's glasses will be realized!

I opened the door, and paused for a bit. If she has the right to come into my room, I guess I could. Besides, I want to see what is actually in this room. The door creaked open, and I noticed the lights were on.

"Who's there!" I heard a girlish voice scream. That didn't sound like Sonia...I entered the room, and saw another person I wanted to avoid. Luna. Well I guess it was my own fault for coming into this room.

Curiosity sucks.

Luna settled down when she saw it was just me, but she started frowning when she saw me in a wheelchair. I noticed her depressed expression and asked, somewhat defensively, "What? Never seen a guy in a wheelchair before?"

Luna stammered before speaking shakily, now pointing at me, "I-I have, b-but, did y-you get t-t-that f-from the incident?"

I nodded, and at seeing her horrified expression, I shrugged. I then started to pick up some faint whispering noises. It sounded like 'I'm sorry' over and over again. I looked around for the source and saw Luna, who had her face down.

"Luna," I asked, somewhat curious about why she was...sad. Never thought I'd see the day, but impossible things happen all the time. I only thought she could be manipulative and angry.

"It's my fault!" Luna screamed wildly as she burst into tears. "That was my truck! I got everyone hurt! Maybe I should just move away!" Luna screamed again. "Bud's in critical condition! Zack's gravely injured! Even you! You're paralyzed, doomed to use a wheelchair!"

What...?

Where did this girl get her information?

Didn't I just see the fat kid a few minutes ago?

And I don't think I'm paralyzed. I wiggled my fingers and twisted my body.

Yep, not paralyzed.

I interrupted Luna, "You do know that the fat gu- Bud, is completely fine, and the short gu-Zack is okay too," Luna looked at me with a shocked expression. "And I'm not paralyzed, look." I lifted up my left arm, making me pant in exhaustion.

Luna's face of terror turned into realization, and then into glee. She started shouting again, saying stuff like 'Sweet God!' or 'Thank you!'. I ignored her until she started to calm down. My ears were hurting, but I stuffed my head between my shoulders to help stop the sound.

It sort of helped, but not that much.

But then Luna started grumbling. I could barely make out any words, but I think it was about some...lies that her parents told her? What? "I'm...sorry. I just need to clear my head for a bit. Do you mind leaving?" Luna asked.

This was weird. I never knew she could be so polite!

But...I looked at Luna, who was still looking down at her hands.

Sometimes, people need their personal space.

I closed the door behind me and looked at the empty hallways. They were all painted white, and it gave me an empty feeling. I didn't like it. Why would a hospital even have white walls? It made me feel like I'm in a mental facility.

I shivered.

It was just one long hallway, with many rooms lining the sides of the wall. Those rooms probably had those kids in there, but I really didn't even want to bother. Besides, Luna is the only one capable of telling me the location of my dad's...glasses.

I felt my hair with my good hand suddenly. I felt...nothing. Oh no...Where were my dad's glasses! I don't think I even felt them when I woke up in the hospital bed!

I gritted my teeth.

My mom...she had to be the person who had them. She probably wouldn't have let anybody else touch those glasses. They were too important. Besides, that is what I would have done.

And if she didn't...she has to know where they are then.

Then I just have to find mom. I wheelchaired over to another room. It stood out from all the others...well except for the huge one. But it had a sign with big letters. 'Waiting Room'. I smirked in triumph. This had to be where my mom was.

I opened the door cautiously. Didn't want to make too much noise. Some people might see me and put me back into bed. I saw a few parents who were crying heavily, whether in sadness or relief, I didn't know.

And I didn't care.

I saw the person I wanted to find.

"Mom," I called out somewhat subtly. My mom was looking down at something. "Mom." I said again in an annoyed tone. What was my mother doing? I took a closer look, and she seemed to be...sleeping?

A little guilt made it into my mind. She must have been awake for all the time I was unconscious, worrying about me. Dad's glasses were on her head, and I could still see tears on her face.

I sighed and shrugged. I guess she could keep them for a while.

I left the room soon after that. No use staying there. All the crying parents made me feel...weird.

So I guess the best thing now was to ditch the hospital. I moved my arms and legs a bit, squirming in the wheelchair. I nodded in satisfaction as they started listening to my commands.

I guess I could walk.

I moved out of my wheelchair unshakily and stood up, still wobbling periodically. I practiced walking for a bit, it seemed like my legs seemed to...forget how to walk after some time.

I staggered my way to the front of the hospital. Lucky for me, my room was on the first floor, so I didn't have to travel down any stairs. I opened the doors out of the hospital, frowning at the receptionist who was on her transer.

I was about to step out when...

"Geo!" A voice yelled. That sounded familiar...I turned around to see...my mom. Huh, looks like she just woke up. I waved hi to my mom, and she smiled as she ran up to me. "Geo, here. You might want your glasses and..."

My mother handed me my glasses, which I immediately put on top of my head. Back where they belong. Just having a piece of dad made me happy. I looked at my mom who was now looking through her bag for something.

"And...here it is!" My mom snapped...a transer onto my left hand. The transer started whirring, and on the screen, it read 'Lock Complete'. I opened my mouth in dread and looked back at the transer, who had locked itself onto my left hand.

"The doctors took off the transer, but I had a feeling that you might want it back!" My mom cheerfully stated, a smile plastered on her face. I gritted my teeth and balled up my fists.

When I finally had some freedom too...

I glared at the ground. Now I was trapped again. Like always...

I snapped my hand away from my mother, and kept my gaze at the ground. I've always been imprisoned...by society, not being allowed to search for my dad, by that WAZA, not even bothering to send help.

I walked away from my mother, ignoring her confused protests. The doors of the hospital opened up for me as I kept my head down. I was actually somewhat happy in the hospital too. But it all had to be ruined.

That transer brought up too many memories.

I sighed in annoyance. I needed to clear my head. I looked at Vista Point. It wasn't that far from the hospital. I clenched my fists. I would go there for a little bit, and then head back home.

I sprinted up the stairs to Vista Point, ignoring the shocked looks that passerbys gave to me. I didn't care about them. I just had to get rid of all this stress. The days have been too hard on me.

Getting into fights with other kids...

Meeting people who won't leave me alone...

Fighting that creature...

I just need some time to let go.

Vista Point was empty, dark and quiet. Almost too quiet. I ignored it. I looked up into the sky, hoping to lose myself into the vast void that was space. I wasn't disappointed.

The stars lit up the dark sky, acting as a lighthouse. The sun had recently set, and the smell of fresh grass filled my nose. This...Vista Point was always the best point to...live. Not just watch the stars, but I would want to live here one day.

It was so calm. So peaceful, so serene. And at night, the stars would come out, and I could watch them every single day. Just get lost in the beauty of space, only to snap back to life with the rare shooting star.

It would be great...

"Kid," I snapped to attention and looked around warily. "Hmph. As you could even touch me kid." My senses perked and I put my glasses on, and saw Mega looking right at my eyes.

I jumped back, my voice not even working from the shock of the encounter. I gulped in fresh air and said in a guarded tone, "What do you want Mega?"

He seemed to take offense to this. He held his arm to his chest and snapped in anger, "Well excuse me for coming to visit you!" I contemplated whether to trust him. He hasn't killed me yet, but he's come pretty close.

But...I would be a hypocrite if I didn't trust him.

After all, can't contradict the words I said to the fat guy.

"Fine," I spat out weakly.

Mega smirked proudly, but that smirk degenerated into a frown. "Kid," I looked at Mega, he had his head down. "I want to tell you what I'm getting you into."

What?

What was he talking about?

"You see kid. I'm an alien," He looked at me for a reaction, but I was still staring at him with a blank expression. "Well, I stole something from my home planet, and now others of my kind are after me. You just fought one after all."

Wait, I didn't fight anyone!

Unless you count...that...creature...in the ...truck.

Mega was the reason for the attack! He was the reason my mother worried about me! The reason why those kids were hurt! Wait...I don't care about those kids. But he still caused me a lot of frustration!

Mega saw my angry look and quickly put his hands up, "Wait, I still have more to tell you," I calmed myself. This guy had info on my dad. I just had to keep repeating this in my head. "You see...the thing I stole." Mega was clenching his fists now. I could tell. It was creating a horrible grinding sound.

"It was a weapon," I stared at Mega, confused. So? It was only a weapon? "A weapon to destroy the Earth." My mouth hung open as I registered what he said in my head. Mega...the same one who, from what I've seen, hates humans. He saved the Earth?

"It was your father's last wish," I snapped back to attention as I gave Mega my full attention. My father's last wish...wait that had to mean he was...dea- NO! I refuse to believe it! "To keep the Earth safe."

I growled in anger. My dad wanted to me to protect the Earth? But I'm only a kid! "You're father is still out there," Mega said again as I nodded. Of course he was! He would never break his promises! "And I want you to help me honor his wish. After all, you're his son." Mega said that last part in a smug tone.

I thought this over. How could I help? Mega continued, "More of my people will come to get the weapon," My eyes widened in fear. That meant I was going to be in more danger! "But, together, we can wave change to beat them."

Wave change...it was that thing...when I got armor, and I could beat that creature. Wasn't it?

"And as much as it hurts to ask for help from a puny human..." Mega trailed on, "I have to. So kid, will you help me?" Mega asked me, his tone somehow icy and hopeful at the same time.

Wait. I could do this.

But I would be put in danger.

And my mom.

But if I didn't, and if Mega's telling the truth...

Then we'll all die.

I gritted my teeth as I sighed in anger.

Looks like I have no choice, huh?

I smirked bitterly.

"I'll do it Mega."

* * *

**I liked the ending. Took a while to think up, but it just...fits for me.**

**Any grammar mistakes, please tell me.**

**Plot or ideas mistake too.**

**Basically, if you have any problems you see with this chapter, feel free to tell me.**

**Pairing:**

**Sonia or Luna?**

**A lot of people like Sonia, but like I said before, there will be scenes for both pairings.**

**Do you think Geo was in character. I tried to make his feelings messed up and confused,**

**It would be helpful it you told me if I nailed that part, or tell me what I can do to nail it next time.**

**R&R**


End file.
